NEED YOU
by Nesyarera
Summary: Ketika Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dengan sebelah matanya, dia menganggap Kyungsoo hanya sesuatu yang pantas untuk dibenci. Tapi kenapa saat dia mulai membuka sebelah matanya lagi, dia malah menyesali pemikiran itu. Bisakah dia mendapatkan kesempatan? Disaat hati Kyungsoo sudah dimiliki orang lain? / ROMANCE / CHANSOO / GS / M / Bad Summary / Pair HunSoo / HunBaek / Kaisoo / Krissoo
1. Chapter 1

**FF INI REAL IDE SENDIRI**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

 **NEED #You**

 **by. NesyaRera**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.++.**

Hari sudah beranjak semakin malam saat gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya menyusuri jalan sempit yang akan membawanya keluar dari kawasan kumuh dimana rumahnya berada. Dia terlihat mulai merapatkan mantel yang hampir menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya, cuaca di kota Seoul sedang sangat dingin malam ini seakan tak menjadi halangan untuk gadis itu melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkan rumahnya. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya dan seketika dia langsung berlari saat sadar bahwa dia sudah hampir terlambat.

Langkahnya semakin lebar saat sampai di halte bis dan melihat bis yang akan membawa ketempat tujuannya sudah tiba. Gadis itu bahkan menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menyapanya, mungkin mereka akan berfikir kalau gadis itu sangat sombong jika mereka tidak mengenalnya. Jadi yang didapat hanya gelengan maklum dari orang yang sudah terlanjur menyapanya.

Sesampainya gadis itu dihalte, dia segera masuk kedalam bis dan saat itu barulah dia melambaikan tangan sambil sedikit membungkuk dalam artian _-Maaf-_ pada orang yang sudah menyapa. Beruntung bis itu tidak terlalu penuh jadi gadis itu masih mendapatkan tempat duduk. Dan mulai memasang headset seperti biasa sambil membuka buku yang selalu dibawa dalam tasnya.

Kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian bis itu sudah sampai di halte tujuannya, tanpa melepas headset dan hanya memasukkan kembali bukunya kedalam tas gadis itu berjalan keluar bus dan mulai menyusuri jalan kota Seoul yang masih terlihat begitu ramai dengan hiasan lampu serta beberapa orang yang masih sibuk lalu lalang.

Gadis itu berdiri disebuah gedung dengan suasana ramai penuh dengan musik bahkan terdengar hingga luar tempatnya berdiri. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam sambil menghindari beberapa pria jalang mabuk yang berusaha menggodanya. Ya, gadis itu baru saja masuk kedalam club malam terkenal yang ada di kota Seoul.

Gadis dengan mata bulat dan bibir merah merekah itu melangkah semakin dalam club itu, dia juga menyempatkan menyapa beberapa pelayan yang sedang melayani pelanggan club itu. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat orang yang sedang sibuk meracik minuman untuk pengunjung yang sedang duduk di meja bar. Pengujung itu seorang pemuda dengan paras tampan, Rambut silver, tubuh tinggi, kulit putih serta rahang tegasnya. Dan jangan lupakan pakaian casualnya yang malah terlihat begitu sexy untuknya.

"Hai Jongdae," sapanya menyandarkan kedua lengannya dimeja bar menatap bartender bernama Jongdae yang tersenyum padanya, gadis itu sempat terpesona dengan pemuda itu saat tak sengaja melihatnya, "Bagaimana malam ini?" tanya gadis itu selanjutnya. Jongdae menaruh pesanan pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya mendekat ke gadis itu, mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga sedikit menepis jarak tubuhnya.

"Tenang cantik semuanya sudah siap," jawab Jongdae, gadis itu berbinar dan langsung mengecup pipi Jongdae sekilas, "Astaga Kyungsoo," Jongdae segera menarik dirinya melihat sekeliling bar seperti memastikan sesuatu, sedang gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu hanya terkekeh, "Untung saja Minseok tak melihatnya," gerutu Jongdae.

"Ayolah Jongdae jangan berlebihan, kita sudah sering melakukannya," jawab Kyungsoo. Jongdae mendengus tapi setelahnya dia terkekeh.

"Kau mau langsung atau ,,,," Jongdae mengangkat gelas whisky.

"Tidak malam ini Jongdae," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tak ingin malam indah ini kacau, kau ingatkan sudah lama aku menanti malam ini," Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kuharap kau puas cantik," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tentu, itu selalu membuatku puas," Kyungsoo menyeringai tapi malah membuat Jongdae terkekeh karena kyungsoo terlihat lucu, "baiklah aku harus segera menyiapkan diriku sebelum menikmati apa yang sudah kau siapkan untukku," lanjutnya. Jongdae mengangguk, dan Kyungsoo kembali melangkah semakin masuk club itu.

Jongdae kembali fokus dengan racikan minumnya saat pemuda yang dari tadi masih duduk disana bertanya padanya.

"Dia siapa?" Jongdae menaikkan satu alisnya, "Gadis barusan yang menciummu," pemuda itu menunjuk arah pergi Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dinginnya ke Jongdae.

"Ah Kyungsoo?" pemuda itu mengangguk, "Dia primadona disini."

"Jadi namanya Kyungsoo? Primadona?" Jongdae mengangguk. Pemuda itu terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu, Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya kembali fokus ke racikan minumannya.

10 menit setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba musik club yang tadinya berbunyi dengan keras berhenti berganti dengan musik yang lebih lembut. Pemuda yang masih ada di meja bar itu mengernyit melihat Jongdae yang mengacungkan jempolnya kearah panggung dibelakang punggungnya. Pemuda itu langsung memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara lembut mulai mengalir memenuhi club itu, suara itu benar-benar indah.

Mata pemuda itu menyipit berusaha menembus gemerlap club untuk melihat dari mana suara itu berasal. Tubuh pemuda itu membeku saat melihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri diatas panggung dengan pakaian seksi tapi masih sangat sopan. _Tunggu! Bukannya itu gadis tadi, gadis yang mencium bartender itu?_ batin pemuda itu saat menyadari sosok gadis yang sedang menyanyi diatas panggsung itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Terpesona.

Itulah yang terjadi pada pemuda itu, dia bahkan sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kyungsoo. Semua terasa berhenti disekitar pemuda itu, fokusnya hanya pada panggung. Hingga tak terasa 1 jam kemudian gadis itu turun dari panggung setelah menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Dan mata pemuda itu masih terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari menghampiri meja bar.

"Jongdae, Orang juice please," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di meja tinggi dan bersandar di meja bar mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh club. Dia menyilangkan kakinya diatas kaki yang lain membuat rok pendeknya sedikit terbuka, tapi entah kenapa itu masih sangat sopan menurut pemuda itu. Merasa ada yang melihatnya dari kursi sampingnya membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya memutar kepalanya. Dia sedikit tercengang melihat pemuda yang tadi masih disana yang melihatnya, dengan sopan Kyungsoo sedikit mengangguk sambil mengambil gelasnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya ke Jongdae.

"Seperti biasa Kyung, mengagumkan." Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Sepertinya apa yang kau tunggu sudah siap," Jongdae menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya membuat Kyungsoo langsung berbinar saat melihat 2 pemuda tampan dengan tinggi berbeda yang berjalan beriringan baru masuk. Satu pemuda yang lebih pendek dengan kulit tannya sedang satunya yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut blondenya. Namun keningnya berkerut dan kembali menoleh ke Jongdae.

"Kenapa hanya mereka?" Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan turun dari kursi setelah menaruh gelasnya. Dia melangkah lebar mendekati kedua pemuda itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Tanpa permisi Kyungsoo segera merangkulkan tangannya dileher pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan langsung mencium pipinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan dan ciuman Kyungsoo, setelahnya Kyungsoo melakukan hal sama ke pemuda satunya yang terlihat lebih posesif ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik kedua pemuda itu ke meja bar dimana tadi dia duduk. Dia mendudukan pria yang lebih tinggi di kursinya dan dia berdiri bersandar dikaki pemuda itu diantara pemuda yang lebih satunya.

"Kris, Kai, akhirnya kalian kembali," Jongdae bertanya ke pemuda yang lebih itu bernama Kris dan pemuda satunya bernama Kai sambil menaruh minum dimeja bar.

"Kau benar Jongdae aku sudah merindukannya," jawab Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga," Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk bersandar di tubuhnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari pemuda yang dari tadi disana masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan interaksinya bersama 2 pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh arti sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya. Dia mengernyit saat melihat cincin di kedua jari manis Kyungsoo dengan pola berbeda.

"Kris, Kai, dimana dia? Jongdae bilang malam ini semuanya siap?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan Kai bergantian.

Kris mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut, "Dia menunggumu diatas cantik."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo berbinar. Kris dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan, "Terima kasih," Kyungsoo memcium Kris dan Kai bergantian sebelum berlari menuju pintu yang akan membawanya kelantai atas. Pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Kita sudah benar kan Kai?" tanya Kris ke Kai.

"Semoga Kris," Kris menganguk dan meminum minumannya, "Jongdae, semua baik kan selama kami pergi?"

"Aku tak tahu Kai, yang ku tahu dia tetap Kyungsoo," jawab Jongdae, Kai dan Kris mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **END**

 **.**

.

.

.

Mungkin ini yang kumaksud **pengganti** FF REMAKE YANG AKU HAPUS YA..

Aku mau minta maaf sekali lagi ya karena harus hapus itu...

Kalau mau aku mungkin bisa email file kelarnya yang udah aku Remake, kalian bisa DM ke aku email kalian. Pasti aku kirimkan kok..

Tapi jika minta aku post Itu lagi ke FFN maafkan aku, itu gak mungkin hiks hiks... TT

.

.

.

Kalau setuju FF ini next mungkin bisa kirim review heheheh biar semangat ngetiknya... ^^

Karena kalau iya, ini bisa jadi FF Rate M pertamaku. Oh aku kejang bayangin ngetiknya hahahaha :D

Jadi aku gak janji bisa fast update untuk FF ini jika memang kalian mau lanjut.. ^^

.

.

 **Jangan Lupa REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW ya :D**

.

.

Nesyarera :*


	2. NEED YOU CH 1

**PREV :**

 _Kris mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut, "Dia menunggumu diatas cantik."_

 _"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo berbinar. Kris dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan, "Terima kasih," Kyungsoo memcium Kris dan Kai bergantian sebelum berlari menuju pintu yang akan membawanya kelantai atas. Pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo._

 _"Kita sudah benar kan Kai?" tanya Kris ke Kai._

 _"Semoga Kris," Kris menganguk dan meminum minumannya, "Jongdae, semua baik kan selama kami pergi?"_

 _"Aku tak tahu Kai, yang ku tahu dia tetap Kyungsoo," jawab Jongdae, Kai dan Kris mengangguk._

 _._

 _._

 **FF INI REAL IDE SENDIRI**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

 **NEED #You**

 **by. NesyaRera**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

.++

Kyungsoo berlari menyusuri lorong di lantai 2 club itu, wajahnya terlihat begitu berbinar menuju salah satu ruangan disana. Itu sebuah kamar yang memang biasa digunakan untuk beberapa pengunjung. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepan pintu, tangannya bergerak merapikan bajunya takut kalau ada yang kusut.

Dengan bergetar Kyungsoo mulai membuka pintu kamar itu, dia menahan nafas saat melihat punggung pria yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya. Pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya selam ini, pria yang selalu menepati tempat teristimewa di hati dan hidupnya. Pemuda terlarang untuknya.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan menghampiri pemuda itu, dia langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang membuat pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lama, sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyung," pemuda itu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Sehun oppa," Kyungsoo memeluk pemuda bernama Sehun itu, dia menyandarkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, gadis yang dari dulu sangat dicintainya. Gadis yang menjadi segalanya untuknya, dan gadis yang harus dijauhinya. Sehun menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu, dia menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Maafkan oppa Kyung, baru bisa menemuimu sekarang dan itupun harus ditempat seperti ini," Kyungsoo menarik dirinya dan menatap Sehun. Dia menggeleng dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"T-tidak oppa, aku tahu alasannya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kondisi eomma Kyung?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih. Dia menggeleng, Sehun tahu maksudnya. Dia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, "Eomma pasti sembuh Sayang," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir 2 tahun oppa, dan eomma masih tetap seperti itu," air matanya lolos saat mengingat ibunya yang masih terbaring koma dirumah sakit selama 2 tahun ini karena kecelakaan, "Aku merindukan kita yang dulu oppa," lirihnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku tak bisa menemanimu selama ini, maafkan aku," Sehun menyesal.

"Tidak apa oppa," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Bagaimana denganmu oppa? Apa semuanya berjalan baik?" Sehun terdiam dan menggeleng.

"Tidak sama sekali Kyung, kita semua tahu dimana hatiku berada," lirih Sehun, "Aku ingin semuanya segera berakhir Kyungsoo, aku ingin kembali bersamamu dan eomma," Sehun terdengar serak. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Maafkan aku oppa, karena melindungiku kau harus rela menikah denganya," Kyungsoo menangis, "Oppa pasti menderita 2 tahun ini hiks maafkan aku," Kyungsoo semakin terisak.

"Tidak sayang, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padamu dan eomma," Sehun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai hingga akhirnya bibir Sehun sudah berada dibibir Kyungsoo. Mereka berciuman. Sehun semakin menekan bibirinya di bibir Kyungsoo dan mulai melumatnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merangkulkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Ciuman itu semakin dalam saat Sehun berusaha membuka bibir Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, dan saat bibir itu terbuka Sehun langsung saja menyerang rongga mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Mereka berperang lidah membuat kyungsoo hanya mampu melenguh.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga membuat Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas, dia menarik rambut belakang Sehun menariknya Dan Sehun yang paham dengan mulai menarik wajahnya hingga ciuman itu terlepas. Tangannya terulur mengusap jejak ciuman dibibir Kyungsoo dan kembali mengecupnya sekilas sebelum berpindah mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku masih sangat mencintaimu adikku," ucap Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu oppa," Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sehun erat.

.

.

.++

Setelah hampir 2 jam Kyungsoo di ruangan itu dengan Sehun, mereka benar-benar berusaha menikmati waktu singkat itu sebaik mungkin. Hari itu merupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk Kyungsoo, bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya walau hanya singkat. Kedua pemuda lainnya yang juga sudah dirindukannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu kembali ke meja bar diman Kai dan Kris masih disana.

"Kris," Kyungsoo memeluk Kris dan menyurukkan wajahnya dileher Kris. Kris hanya mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ke Sehun yang berdiri didepannya, "Terima kasih," lanjut Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Kai, terima kasih," Kyungsoo beralih memeluk Kai, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ucapnya mencium pipi Kai. Kai terkekeh sambil membalas mencium Kyungsoo.

"Ekhem," Kai dan Kris terkekeh bersamaan saat mendengar Sehun berdeham didepannya, "Lepaskan tanganmu Kai, dia milikku," Sehun menatap tajam Kai dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya.

"Hei kau senang?" Jongdae bertanya sambil menaruh 2 gelas minuman di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berbinar menatap Jongdae.

"Sangat puas dengan kejutanmu Jongdae," Kyungsoo mencium Jongdae.

"Yak sudah kubilang hentikan kebiasanmu itu Kyung," Jongdae segera menarik dirinya membuat Kyungsoo dan ketiga manja itu terbahak.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi?" Sehun membuka suara setelah beberapa menit disana langsung berhasil merubah raut muka Kyungsoo yang tadi ceria menjadi sedih, "Maafkan aku," Sehun menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, "Kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini hm?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu, terima kasih untuk malam ini," Kyungsoo mencium bibir Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

Kris, Kai dan Jongdae hanya mampu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedih. Mereka tahu bagaimana hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda yang ternyata masih ditempatnya sedari tadi, dia menatap Kyungsoo dan Sehun tajam seakan ada sesuatu disana.

 _"Sehun, beraninya kau?"_ gumam pemuda itu pelan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan menatap punggung Sehun saat melangkah pergi meninggalkan Club itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan berusaha membentuk senyuman dibibirnya sebelum kembali memutar tubuhnya menatap Kai dan Kris.

"Bagaimana malam ini cantik? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya hm?" Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya.

"Ah aku jadi menginginkanmu Cantik," Kai menjawil dagu Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kris dan Jongdae, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh, "Astaga Aku hanya menggodanya," Kai mengangkat tangannya.

"Malam ini kau tidur ditempatku," Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kris, "Tidak ada penolakan," ucapnya lagi.

"Memang siapa yang menolak," Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya.

"Bagus," Kris mengusap rambut Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang," Kris berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Ayo Kai, Jongdae kami pulang dulu," Kris pamit ke Jongdae. Kai juga berdiri mengikuti Kris.

"Jongdae, aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok," Kyungsoo melambai ke Jongdae sambil ditarik Kris dan Kai.

Jongdae kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya berbeda dengan pemuda tampan yang dari tadi masih duduk di meja bar menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringaiannya.

 _"Kyungsoo! Ternyata hanya gadis murahan hm,"_ gumam pemuda itu menatap Kepergian Kyungsoo. Dia kembali menyesap minumannya sebelum akhirnya mulai beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.++

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo terbangun karena alarm diponselnya berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Dia sedikit tersentak saat membuka mata di kamar yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Astaga dimana ini?" Kyungsoo segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat setelah membuka pintu saat dia melihat Kris sedang berdiri didapur, "Bodoh kenapa aku lupa," runtuknya memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Kris bertanya.

"Hm," Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya dan mendekati Kris, "kau sedang apa?"

"Sarapan," Kris menunjuk masakan yang baru saja matang, "Astaga Kyungsoo, buruan bersihkan dirimu," Kyungsoo terkekeh dan langsung berbalik kembali menuju kamar untuk mandi.

"KRIS! Bajuku mana?" pekik Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya.

"KAU SALAH MASUK KAMAR KYUNGSOO," Kris balas berteriak, tak lama Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar itu dengan berlari masuk kedalam kamar sebelahnya. Kris hanya menggeleng sambil menyiapkan meja makan. Tak lama Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan dengan penampilan lebih segar, dia memeluk Kris sekilas sebelum akhirnya duduk disampingnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tidur disini Kris," Kris mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Mereka sudah mulai acara makan paginya.

"Kau bilang apa hah? Ini juga rumahmu Kyungsoo, mulai hari ini kau tinggal disini," Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tidak, terima kasih," dia menggeleng, "Aku tetep tinggal dirumahku Kris, aku tak ingjn merepotkanmu."

Kris mendengus, "Hentikan omong kosongmu Kyungsoo, kau tak pernah sekalipun merepotkanku," Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Kita sepupu kan? Kau dan eomma sudah kuanggap segalanya setelah orang tuaku meninggal, jadi kumohon Kyungsoo jangan memberi batas padaku," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu Kris, sungguh bukannya aku tak mau tinggal disini tapi disana aku masih bisa merasaka kehadiran mereka," lirih Kyungsoo. Kris tahu siapa mereka yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Ibu dan Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi janji padaku kau akan selalu menghubungiku atau Kai," Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Untuk Sehun kita semua masih berusaha Kyungsoo."

"Ya, aku merasa sedikit bersalah padanya," lirih Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Sehun pasti sangat marah jika mendengar itu," Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa,"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kekampus hari ini sebelum berangkat ke kantor."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo berbinar, Kris mengangguk, "Assa, akhirnya kau bisa mengantarku setelah beribu janjimu batal Kris," Kris membola mendengarnya tapi setelahnya dia terkekeh.

"Hahaha maafkan aku soal itu."

"Pasti."

"Selesaikan makanmu dan ayo bersiap," Kris beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih dimeja makan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat semalam, dimana dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Orang yang dia cintai dan kakaknya yang hampir 2 tahun ini sangat sulit untuk ditemui sejak kejadian hari itu. Kejadian yang hanya diketahui keluarganya dan keluarga Byun.

Kyungsoo selalu merasa bersalah, marah dan benci dalam satu waktu jika mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya harus merelakan Orang yang dicintainya pergi, kejadian yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Sehun. Dan kejadian yang sampai saat ini selalu di sesalinya.

Ya, Kejadian itu,,,,,

.

.

.++

Ditempat lain, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan paras tampan berambut hitam legam baru saja menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan nuansa eropa terlihat sangat indah dan berkelas. Pemuda itu menatap rumah itu lama dari balik kemudinya. Dia meremas erat kemudinya seperti berfikir. Dia ragu.

Setelah lama memutuskan untuk datang ketempat ini setelah pulang dari bar tadi pemuda itu masih saja terlihat ragu.

Matahari baru bersinar terang dilangit saat pemuda itu berhenti disana. Tak terasa dia cukup lama berdiam hingga tak terasa jam digital ditangannya sudah menunjukan angka 8 dan itu berarti hampir 2 jam dia disana. Cukup lelah hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melangkah mendekati gerbang rumah itu. Dan tak perlu lama penjaga segera membua gerbang setelah dia menyebut namanya. Sehingga dia bisa segera masuk dan memakirkan mobilnya dihalaman luas rumah itu.

Pemuda itu sedikit memaksakan dirinya untuk turun dari mobilnya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu rumah itu. Tak perlu lama pintu itu terbuka dengan seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum lebar menyambut pemuda itu.

"Astaga Chanyeol kau sudah datang sayang," wanita itu segera memeluk pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu dengan linangan air mata. Chanyeol hanya bisa membalas pelukan wanita itu sambil mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Aku datang eomma," jawab Chanyeol dibelakang kepala wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya, "Bagaimana kabarmu eomma?" tanyannya melepas pelukannya. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut. Wanita itu bernama Byun Kibum _-ibunya._

"Aku baik Chanyeol, bahkan sangat baik saat melihatmu sekarang," jawab wanita itu. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ayo masuk, kau pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Perancis sayang," lanjut Kibum menarik Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Chanyeol memandang sekililing rumah mewah itu dengan pandangan penuh arti. Dia merasa asing dengan rumah itu walaupun ini rumahnya karena memang ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini. Dia terlalu lama tinggal di negara lain yang jauh dari negara ini sehingga dia cukup asing dengan semua yang ada disekelilingnya saat ini.

"Yang lain kemana eomma?" tanya pemuda itu saat tiba dirumah tahu. Kibum eommnya tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi mereka turun sayang, Kau tahu adikkmu sangat merindukanmu," Kibum berbinar mengatakan itu. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai melangkah menuju sofa untuk mendudukan tubuh lelahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya.

"OPPAAAAAAAAA!" Seru wanita itu langsung menerjang memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat bahkan berhasil membuat tubuh Chanyeol terhuyung dan mundur beberapa langkah, "Oppa aku merindukanmu," wanita itu melepas pelukannya, menyipitkan mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol, "Astaga oppaaaa kau tega sekali baru sekarang kau muncul setelah apa yang kau dapat beberapa kali hm?" lanjut Wanita itu merengut. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku Baek," ucap Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik oppa," jawab wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. "Oppa kenapa lama sekali kau pulang, apa kau tidak merindukanku hm?"

"kau tahu aku selalu merindukanmu Baek, aku benar-benar sibuk disana dan sekarang baru bisa pulang," jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau akan lama kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk membuat Baekhyun melonjak senang.

"Astaga Baekhyun sikapmu," suara Kibum terdengar, "ingat kau sudah menikah jangan berlebihan pada kakakmu," Baekhyun merengut malah merapatkan dirinya ke Chanyeol. Kibum hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Biarkan eomma, dia hanya merindukanku," Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Lihat eomma, Chan Oppa saja tak keberatan," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ya ya terserah," Kibum mendengus, "Semoga Sehun melihat ini," gumam Kibum sedikit keras membuat Baekhyun seketika melepas pelukannya. Matanya waspada melihat sekeliling rumah, tak lama dia menatap tajam Kibum yang terbahak.

"EOMMMMAAAA," rajuk Baekhyun, "Kupikir Sehun disini," lanjutnya cemberut.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus tak suka melihatnya tapi dia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dengan kembali menggamit tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, antar aku kekamar," ucapnya menarik Baekhyun. Kibum sekali lagi hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kedua anaknya.

Kibum menatap nanar punggung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang semakin jauh menaiki tangga rumahnya. Dia sangat merindukan putranya yang selama ini lebih memilih tinggal di Perancis, dan baru sekarang dia bersedia pulang setelah dibujuk mati-matian olehnya. Awalny semua percuma tapi saat Kibum menyebut nama Baekhyun, dia sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang langsung setuju.

"Eomma harap kalian bahagia," lirih Kibum sebelum akhirnya pergi kedapur.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo berlari riang keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan mewah milik sepupunya -Kris saat berhenti didepan halaman kampusnya. Ya, hari ini Kyungsoo diatar Kris ke kampus untuk pertama kalinya setelah dia masuk sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir di kampus itu. Setelah mobil Kris berlalu Kyungsoo segera keluar saat melihat salah satu temannya sedang berjalan tak jauh dari sana.

"LUHAN," pekik Kyungsoo merangkulkan lengannya dibahu Luhan. Sedangkan yeoja yang sedang dipeluk bernama Luhan hanya bisa mencibir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah terlalu hapal siapa yang akan melakukan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya Kyungsoo, "Astaga Lu, kau cantik sekali pagi ini, Aku jadi,," ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Kyung," Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengangkat tangannya berarti maaf, "Bagaimana semalam? Lancar?" Kyungsoo sempat tertegun saat Luhan bertanya tapi dia dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya.

"Tentu!" Kyungsoo berbinar, "Kau tahu hari-hari seperti itu yang selalu aku rindukan selama ini Lu," Dia menerawang membayangkan kemarin.

"Syukurlah Kyung, aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya," Luhan tersenyum, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tahu Luhan sedang memaksakan senyumnya. Dia selama ini tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo karena dia tak ingin Kyungsoo hancur pada akhirnya. Tapi dia juga tak mungkin menghentikan Kyungsoo karena dia tahu itu kebahagiannya. Luhan tahu dengan jelas bagaimana semuanya terjadi seperti Kris, Kai dan Jongdae karena dia sudah menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo sejak mereka kecil.

"Terima kasih Lu," Kyungsoo berucap lirih sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, Luhan mendengarnya.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

Astaga! Terima kasih ya buat yang udah sempatin **REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW,,,,**

Sungguh aku gak nyangka FF ini disukaii TT **#AkuTERHARU**

.

Mumpung Masih Chap 1, aku coba balas beberapa REVIEW dari Chap Prolog disini ya :D

 **\- Kyungsoo Bad Girl ?**

Mungkin iya mungkin tidak, aku sendiri juga bingung gimana nyebutnya sih.

 **\- Kris And Kai Brother? Dan dikelilingi COGAN.**

Yes, Di Chapter ini dijelasin ya Kalau Kris siapa, tapi Kai nya belum hheheh :D . She Is Primadona :D

 **\- This CHANSOO Real CHANSOO ^^, Seperti Kataku ini memang aku Post buat gantikan FF Remake Chansoo yang aku Delete :D**

 **\- ORIZUKA Thank, aku suka banget baca Reviewmu,, sungguh Makasih ya :D**

 **\- Kenapa aku kemarin tulis END?**

Karena aku ragu sebenarnya mau post FF ini, karena aku pikir ini belum fix mau aku bawa kemana. tapi melihat Review kalian entah kenapa inspirasi langsung muncul ^^ walaupun belum kelar ngetiknya hiks TT

 **\- DAN TERAKHR TERIMA KASIH YA BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH SEMPATIN REVIEW, MAAF GA BISA BALAS SATU-SATU TT**

.

SAMA SATU HAL, SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN SEDIKIT LEBIH SIBUK DARI BIASANYA.

JADI GA BISA JANJI BISA UPDATE SECEPAT BIASANYA, TAPI AKU USAHAKAN KALAU MEMANG AKU SEMPAT PASTI AKU USAHAKAN FAST UPDATE :D,,,

.

.

MAAFKAN JIKA ADA TYPO YA,, KEMARIN NGETIKNYA DI HP JADI GAK SEMPAT EDIT HIHIHI,,

DAN SATU KABAR BURUK LAGI :( HPKU LAGI EROR, DOAKAN SEMOGA CEPAT SEMBUH YA :(

.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW YA

.

 **NESYA RERA**


	3. NEED YOU CH 2

**PREV :**

 _"LUHAN," pekik Kyungsoo merangkulkan lengannya dibahu Luhan. Sedangkan yeoja yang sedang dipeluk bernama Luhan hanya bisa mencibir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah terlalu hapal siapa yang akan melakukan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya Kyungsoo, "Astaga Lu, kau cantik sekali pagi ini, Aku jadi,," ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya._

 _"Hentikan omong kosongmu Kyung," Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengangkat tangannya berarti maaf, "Bagaimana semalam? Lancar?" Kyungsoo sempat tertegun saat Luhan bertanya tapi dia dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya._

 _"Tentu!" Kyungsoo berbinar, "Kau tahu hari-hari seperti itu yang selalu aku rindukan selama ini Lu," Dia menerawang membayangkan kemarin._

 _"Syukurlah Kyung, aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya," Luhan tersenyum, Kyungsoo mengangguk._

 _Kyungsoo tahu Luhan sedang memaksakan senyumnya. Dia selama ini tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo karena dia tak ingin Kyungsoo hancur pada akhirnya. Tapi dia juga tak mungkin menghentikan Kyungsoo karena dia tahu itu kebahagiannya. Luhan tahu dengan jelas bagaimana semuanya terjadi seperti Kris, Kai dan Jongdae karena dia sudah menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo sejak mereka kecil._

 _"Terima kasih Lu," Kyungsoo berucap lirih sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, Luhan mendengarnya._

 _._

 _._

 **FF INI REAL IDE SENDIRI**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

 **NEED #You**

 **by. NesyaRera**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.++**

Seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kerjanya saat melihat seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun menaiki tangga bersama seorang pemuda tinggi yang baru pertama dia lihat. Alisnya terangkat melihat kedekatan dan kemesraan Baekhyun dengan pemuda itu. Dia semakin mengeryit melihat pemuda itu hampir masuk kesalah satu kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya bersama Baekhyun.

Seolah tak peduli pemuda itu mulai melangkah menjauhi kamarnya namun terhenti saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil sesorang.

"SEHUN," pekik orang itu, pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu memutar tubuhnya menatap orang yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Sehun memutar mata jengahnya melihat Baekhyun berbinar sambil menarik pemuda disampingnya mendekat, "Sehun, kenalkan ini kakakku, Chanyeol oppa," dia berbinar saat mengenalkan pemuda itu, Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya menatap pemuda yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya.

"Oppa, kenalkan ini Sehun suamiku. Ah senangnya akhinrya kalian bisa bertemu," Baekhyun memekik senang mengenalkan Sehun ke Chanyeol.

Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tatapan jijik dan seringaian dari bibir Chanyeol. Dia semakin yakin pernah melihat pemuda ini. Lamunan buyar saat dia mendengar pemuda itu bicara.

"Hai Sehun, kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol kakak Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun menatap tangan itu cukup lama membuat Chanyeol hampir menarik lagi tangannya saat Sehun membalas uluran tangannya.

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun," jawab Sehun, "Senang bertemu denganmu," lanjutnya menarik tangannya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"aku senang mendengarnya," jawab Chanyeol, "walaupun sepertinya tidak begitu," lanjutnya lirih tapi masih di dengar Sehun. Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Sehun kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya, Sehun hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Kau tahu aku bukan pengangguran," jawab Sehun dingin sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana menaikkan alisnya melihat itu, "Sudahlah aku pergi," lanjut Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Sehun sendu. Selalu seperti ini, Sehun seperti sangat membencinya. Dia tak pernah berlaku baik selayaknya seorang suami setelah pernikahan mereka dua tahun lalu. Baekhyun sudah mencoba segala cara agar Sehun bersedia menerimanya tapi semua percuma. Sehun tak pernah melihatnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum mengikuti tatapan Baekhyun ke Sehun. Dia mengeram menahan amarah melihat bagaimana sikap Sehun pada Baekhyun adiknya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun memperlakukan seperti itu adik yang sangat disayanginya. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

 _"Kurang ajar, Beraninya kau menyakiti Baekhyun,"_ geram Chanyeol pelan. Sangat pelan bahkan Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Selalu seperti itu," Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya mencoba senyum sebelum berbalik menatap Chanyeol, "Oppa, maafkan Sehun ya. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk," Baekhyun berucap riang. Chanyeol mengangguk dan nengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, oppa istirahat dulu ya, nanti saja kita bicaranya," Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar setelah Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.++

Chanyeol segera merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang setelah masuk kedalam kamar dan Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Matanya menerawang ke atas menatap langit-langit kamar yang baru untuknya. Kamar asing untuknya. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang memikirkan sosok yang baru untuknya, seorang gadis bermata bulat yang terlihat murahan untuknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sulit melupakan wajah itu.

Seketika lamunannya berantakan saat dia teringat soal adiknya Baekhyun dan suaminya Sehun. Dia mengeram menahan amarah bila mengingat bagaimana mesranya Sehun dengan gadis bermata bulat dibar kemarin malam.

Ya. Pemuda yang kemarin malam duduk di meja bar dan selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo adalah Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut silver yang sekaranf sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Jangan heran dengan itu karena sebelum kerumah Heechul ibunya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemennya. Apartemen yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

Dia memutuskan merubah sedikit penampilannya agar tak mengejutkan ibunya. Tapi ternyata ith berdampak lebih saat melihat Sehun yang tak mengenalinya. Dia sudah lama mengetahui wajah Sehun dari Baekhyun yang rajin bercerita dan mengirim foto padanya berbeda dengan Sehun yang baru bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol juga tahu bagaimana hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun dari orang kepercayaannya yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga adik kesayangannya Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun bukannya adik kandung hanya adik tirinya Chanyeol sama sekali tak menganggap itu, dia tulus menyayangi Baekhyun. Maka jangan heran dia rela melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun termasuk permintaannya untuk pulang ke Korea setelah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya di Perancis.

 _"Si berengsek Sehun, beraninya kau memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu,"_ gumam Chanyeol sebelum perlahan dia mulai terlelap.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo segera berlari menuruni tangga kampusnya untuk menuju halte bus terdekat. Dia meninggalkan Luhan yang terus memanggilnya. Salahkan dosen yang tiba-tiba memberi kuis dadakan sehingga membuat Kyungsoo harus terlambat pergi ketempat yang harus didatanginya 30 menit lalu. Dia seakan tak peduli dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang mencoba menghalanginya untuk menyapa atau bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru," teriakan Kyungsoo bergema di seluruh ruangan.

"Hati-hati Kyung, kau bisa jatuh," teriak Irene salah satu temannya di jurusan Bisnis.

"Tentu, Irene," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo sibuk menghentakan kakinya di halte bus sambil sesekali melirik jam ditangannya. Waktu semakin berjalan membuat Kyungsoo semakin kacau karena pasti membuatnya sangat terlambat.

"Ish Kenapa bisnya lama sekali," gerutu Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya berharap bisnya datang.

Kyungsoo mengumpat saat dalam keadaan genting tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, "ish siapa sih?" dia meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Alisnya naik satu saat melihat nama orang itu.

"Yak Kai, ada apa hah? Mengganggu saja, aku sedang terburu-buru Kai," cerocos Kyungsoo langsung tanpa mendengar sapaan dari Kai.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, aku bahkan belum menyapamu tapi kau sudah seperti padaku," gerutu Kai, "kau dimana Cantik? Kenapa kau belum ada di cafe Minseok?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo semakin mendengus.

"Aku terlambat Kai dan ini aku masih di halte menunggu bis. Astaga kemana semua sih bisnya, kenapa tidak ada yang lewat?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Sudahlah Cantik, lebih baik kau naik taksi saja. Pasti lebih cepat."

"Tidak Kai, terlalu boros buatku," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tsk, aku yang bayar nanti," Kai mendecak, "Sudah buruan cari taksi, cafe sedang ramai Kyung, dari tadi Minseok sudah mulai bersungut," lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam.

 _"Astaga apa yang harus kulakukan? Terlalu boros jika aku naik taksi,"_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Buruan Kyungsoo, aku ingin menjemputmu tapi sepertinya lebih cepat kau naik taksi daripada menungguku," lanjut Kai meyakinkan, "Serius Kyungsoo, jangan pikirkan uang," Kai sedikit membentak.

Bukan maksudnya membentak Kyungsoo tapi Kai sangat hafal bagaimana Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, baginya cukup Sehun saja yang berkorban untuknya. Kyungsoo tak ingin semakin bersalah dan berutang budi pada orang lain. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu berusaha sendiri walaupun Kris dan kai, tak lupa Jongdae dan Minseok siap sedia menolongnya tapi dia selalu menolaknya.

"Baiklah aku akan naik taksi," jawabnya setelah cukup lama diam, "kau tak perlu membayarnya untukku Kai, aku masih mampu," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar Kai mendesah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, hati-hati aku menunggu disini," jawab Kai. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan dehaman sebelum menutup teleponnya dan segera menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Tanpa disadari ada yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

.

.

.++

Pintu kaca itu terbuka membuat beberapa orang yang ada didalam cafe itu memutar kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang. Ada beberapa yang langsung tersenyum menyambutnya dan lambaian tangan seorsng pemuda tan yang sudah duduk apik disalah satu bangku didalam cafe itu. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Kim Jongin yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Kai langsung berdiri menyambut Gadis yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Minseok maaf aku terlambat," Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Minseok yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir.

"Tak apa Kyung, lebih baik kau ganti bajumu atau temui Kai dulu. Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi," jawab Minseok lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Kai yang masih menatapnya.

"Kai, kenapa mencariku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu Cantik," goda Kai, Kyungsoo mendengus membuat Kai terkekeh, "Baik baik, aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara gala dinner perusahaanku Kyungsoo," lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemaniku," jawab Kai, Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kenapa?"

"Astaga Kai, untuk apa aku menemanimu hah? Lebih baik aku menggunakan waktuku untuk bekerja," jawab Kyungsoo, "lagipula kau yakin Sehun oppa dan Kris mengijinkanku hm?"

"Hahaha, aku tak mungkin kemari menemui kalau aku belum mendapat ijin dari mereka Kyungsoo," jawab Kai sambil menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Bohong!" seru Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Mereka tak mungkin mengijinkanmu semudah itu Kai? Kau pasti membual hah?" lanjutnya. Kai mendecak.

"aku serius Cantik, kau bisa menghubungi mereka jika tak percaya," jawab Kai, "lagipula Kris nanti juga datang tapi dia datang dengan Tao makanya dia mengijinkanku datang denganmu," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya berfikir.

"Benarkah?" Kai mengangguk, "Hm K-kalau Sehun?" lanjutnya pelan.

Kai mendengus, "Ya, mungkin dia datang. Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo," jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu," jawab Kyungsoo, "kapan acaranya?"

"Besok malam," jawab Kai berbinar. Kyungsoo mengerut.

"Apa?! Besok?" Kai mengangguk, "Astaga Kai, kenapa mendadak sekali hah? Aku belum menyiapkan semuanya. Oh Tuhan aku harus bagaimana? Bajuku tak ada yang pantas Kai untuk acara seperti itu," gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Tsk, kenapa memikirkan itu sih," jawab Kai, "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya Cantik, besok aku jemput kau setelah pulang dari Cafe, aku sudah ijin ke Jongdae jadi kau tak perlu ke Club. Lagipula besok Jongdae dan Minseok juga hadir disana," lanjutnya berbinar. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawabnya, "Aku kerja dulu Kai, kau bisa kembali bekerja setelah ini," lanjutnya. Kai menaikkan alisnya sambil menahan tangan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo akan berbalik.

"Tunggu dulu," Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat arah tangan Kai. Matanya membulat saat Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam berisi sebuah kalung cantik dengan liontin anggrek berhiaskan permata ungu, "Ini ucapan terimakasihku Cantik," Kai mengangkat kalung itu di depan Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanyannya bingung, dia menggeleng, "tidak Kai, aku tak butuh itu," lanjutnya

"Astaga Kyungsoo, ini bukan apa-apa. Sungguh," Kai menekan kata terakhir, "ini hanya hadiahku untukmu untuk ucapan rasa sayangku padamu sebagai sahabat selama ini. Okelah, aku memang menyukaimu tapi sungguh Kyungsoo ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku memberimu kalung karena aku tahu di kedua jari manismu sudah ada cincin yang sangat berharga dan tak mungkin terganti. Maka dari itu aku memberimu ini, aku teringat padamu saat melihat kalung ini. Hanya itu Kyungsoo, kumohon terima kalung ini," jelas Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap kalung itu dan Kai bergantian. Dia bimbang. Kalung itu sangat bagus dan indah. Terlebih dengan liontin anggrek yang sangat di sukainya. Tapi Kyungsoo juga takut kalau dia menerima itu membuat Kai semakin berharap padanya padahal dia tahu siapa pemilik hati Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak berfikir seperti itu Kyungsoo," ucap Kai menghentikan lamunan Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Kyungsoo, dan aku tak berniat merebutmu secara paksa dari Sehun kecuali kau sendiri yang memintanya. Jadi jangan pikirkan apapun, hanya terima ini," lanjutnya dengan tenang sehingga membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengangguk. Kai berbinar dan langsung memasangkan kalung itu ke Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, Kalung ini memang khusus untukmu Cantik," Kai setelah memasang kalung di leher Kyungsoo, "Bahkan kalung ini lebih bersinar saat terpasang dilehermu," lanjutnya menatap kalung itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat tangannya menyentuh liontin kalung itu.

"Terima kasih Kai," ucapnya. Kai mengangguk dan mencium kening Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Cantik," Kai mengusap lembut lengan Kyungsoo, "Siapkan dirimu untuk besok malam," Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ahya, nanti pulang kerja aku jemput kau. Tanpa penolakan Kyungsoo," tekannya saat Kyungsoo hendak menolak membuat Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kai tersenyum dan akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Cafe Minseok.

Setelah kepergian Kai, Kyungsoo kembali memegang kalung itu dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat liontin indahnya. Bibirnya tersenyum menatap permata ungu yang menambah kecantikan bunga anggrek itu sendiri.

"Terima kasih Kai, kau selalu baik padaku," gumamnya sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuhnya masih kedalam cafe untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.++

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitamnya sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari masuk hingga akhirnya berbincang dengan Kai dari salah satu sudut cafe itu. Beberapa kali pemuda itu mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

"Lapor Boss," sapanya setelah menghubungi orang itu, "Aku baru mengirim beberapa foto, apa kau sudah menerimanya?" lanjutnya.

",,,,,,"

"Baiklah Boss, kalau memang tugasku sudah selesai, setelah ini aku pergi dari sini," jawab pemuda itu menyeringai.

",,,,,,"

"Tentu Boss, Aku selalu siap jika kau membutuhkanku," dia mengucapkan itu sebelum sambungan itu terputus. Dia melirik lagi ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri melirik kalung dari Kai sebelum akhirnya berdiri meninggalkan cafe itu.

.

.

.++

Seorang pemuda menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada dimeja samping ranjangnya. Dengan sedikit malam pemuda itu membuka pesan yang langsung sukses membuat dia membuka matanya. Alisnya naik sambil memicingkan matanya menatap pesan berupa foto itu. Dia segera menghubungi orang yang baru saja mengirim poto padanya.

"Ya aku sudah menerimanya," jawab pemuda itu saat mendengar sapaan dari orang diseberang, "katakan semua yang kau tahu soal Kyungsoo, Ten," lanjut pemuda itu.

",,,,,,,"

"Apa kau serius? Jadi besok malam dia datang ke pesta Gala dinner Kim Corp dan baru mendapat sebuah kalung mahal?" tanya pemuda itu terdengar sinis, "Baiklah Ten, kau bisa pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku butuh bantuanmu lagi," lanjutnya sebelum menutup teleponnya. Pemuda itu langsung menjatuhkan ponsel di ranjang dan mendesah.

"Ternyata benar-benar murahan hah? Dengan mudahnya menerima hadiah mewah seperti itu," gumamnya teringat foto yang dikirim Ten pemuda yang tadi memotret Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Setelah kau membuat hidup Baekhyun seperti itu berani-beraninya kau bertindak seperti itu Kyungsoo," lanjutnya bermonolog ria. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Chanyeol kakak Baekhyun, "Kita lihat nanti, apa kau masih bisa berlaku seperti itu," lanjutnya menyeringai jahat sebelum kembali meraih ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

"Jin, bagaimana caranya atur agar aku bisa datang ke gala dinner Kim Corp besok malam," ucap Chanyeol langsung pada Jin _-asisten sekaligus orang kepercayaannya-_. Dia langsung menutup teleponnya dan menyeringai menatap foto Kyungsoo.

"Well sepertinya permainan ini semakin menarik," monolognya.

.

.

.++

Hari sudah mulai sore saat Minseok menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berganti baju. Jam kerja baru saja selesai, dia memang tidak kerja full disana karena setiap sore dia harus pergi ketempat orang yang di sayanginya. Dan malam dia harus bekerja dia Club tempat Jongdae sebagai penyanyi sekaligus pelayan jika memang Jongdae membutuhkan tenaga lebih.

"Kyung, kau sudah ganti baju?" tanya Minseok, Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum ke Minseok.

"Hm, baru saja. Kenapa Minseok, kau butuh bantuanku?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menitipkan bunga ini untuk ajumma," ucapnya menyerahkan sebucket bunga mawar yang sangat cantik ke Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku belum bisa menjenguknya Kyung, makanya aku menitipkan ini padamu," lanjutnya menunjuk bunga yang sudah pindah ke tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk menatap bunga itu dan tersenyum.

"Tentu Minseok, eomma pasti senang menerima ini," jawab Kyungsoo, "Dengan kau selalu mendoakannya itu lebih dari cukup untuk kami Minseok, aku terlalu banyak berutang budi padamu. Terima kasih," lanjut Kyungsoo. Minseok menggeleng.

"Tidak Kyung, kau, eomma dan Sehun sudah kami anggap keluarga sendiri jadi tak perlu berterima kasih. Malah sebaliknya aku yang harusnya berterima kasih pada kalian atas semuanya," jawab Minseok. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kita keluarga bukan? Jadi lupakan semuanya Minseok," Minseok mengangguk, "Aku harus pergi, sepertinya Kai sudah menunggu didepan," lanjut Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Minseok mengangguk.

"Tentu, kau hati-hati ya," Ucapnya memeluk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

Kai berdiri gagah menyambut Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti cafe dengan baju berbeda yang tadi dipakainya. Baju sederhana sebuah mini dress berwarna biru muda yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya. Dia juga sempat memoleskan make up tipis diwajahnya membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Senyum Kai terkembang lebar melihat Kyungsoo berjalan riang mendekatinya. Tangannya terulur dan langsung di sambut Kyungsoo sehingga Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menempel ditubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat Cantik Kyungsoo," bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Kai sebelum mendongak dan menjawab.

"Jangan coba merayuku Kai," jawabnya tersenyum, "Ini hari special untuk eomma, dan aku ingin terlihat sedikit berbeda didepannya," lanjutnya. Kai tersenyum.

"Aku tidak merayumu Cantik, itu suatu keharusan melihat penampilanmu sekarang," bisik Kai, "Eommamu pasti sangat senang melihatmu cantik seperti aku sekarang," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ya tentu saja, tapi alangkah senangnya eomma jika aku bisa datang dengannya," lirih Kyungsoo. Kai menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Yakinlah, dia juga merasakan yang sama Kyungsoo," jawab Kai, "Semoga Sehun bisa datang hari ini," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hm, terima kasih Kai," Kyungsoo menyandarkan wajahnya didada Kai. Mereka memang sering melakukan seperti ini, "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, eomma pasti sudah menunggu," Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Ya kau benar, mungkin Kris juga sudah perjalanan kesana," jawab Kai membuat Kyungsoo berbinar, "Ayo," Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya menuju mobil sedan mewah yang terparkir apik didepan cafe Minseok.

.

.

.++

Sedang ditempat lain tepatnya dikediaman keluarga Byun. Seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun baru terlihat masuk kedalam rumah itu dan langsung menuju kamar dilantai dua yang merupakan kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Sehun terlihat langsung menuju kamar mandi dan tak lama dia sudah keluar dengan baju lainnya, sebuah kemeja hitam polos dipadukan dengan celana jeans warna abu-abu membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Saat Dia sedang merapikan penampilannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tanpa melihat Sehun tahu siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

"Sehun kau sudah pulang," seru Baekhyun berbinar menghampiri Sehun. Keningnya berkerut snaat melihat Sehun sedang bersiap-siap, "Kau pergi lagi? Kemana?" tanyanya. Sehun melirik sekilas dari kaca, dia melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya bukan urusanmu aku pergi kemana," jawab Sehun dingin, Baekhyun tersentak. Dia masih saja belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun padahal hampir selalu Sehun melakukan itu padanya, "Jadi jangan pura-pura peduli padaku Byun Baekhyun," lanjutnya memutar tubuhnya menatap tajam Baekhyun yang membeku.

"T-tapi S-sehun,,," Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat tatapan membunuh Sehun padanya.

"Apa? Kau mau melarangku hah?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sehun hiks k-kenapa kau selalu seperti ini padaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun terkekeh.

"Apa salahnya?! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan bukan," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Dan kau tahu jelas apa alasanku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap sinis Sehun selanjutnya, "Ya aku tahu dengan jelas alasanmu Sehun," jawabnya nyalang, "Semua karena jalang itu kan?" Sehun mengeram tak terima dengan sebuta Baekhyun. Dia tahu yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan sebutan jalang, siapalagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh! Siapa yang kau sebut jalang hah? Apa kau lupa diri Byun Baekhyun?" Sehun menyeringai, "Kyungsoo bahkan jauh lebih terhormat dari status yang selama ini kau banggakan," lanjut Sehun. Baekhyun membeku menahan amarah, sedih dan kecewa.

"Jadi jangan mengharapkan lebih dan serakah Baekhyun, karena kau tak akan mendapatkannya selama kau masih seegois ini," lanjut Sehun penuh penekanan. Dia berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

.

.

.++

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak turun sedikit tersentak saat melewati kamar Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dahinya mengernyit saat mendengar segala ucapan kasar Sehun ke Baekhyun. Dia mengeram menahan marah saat mendengar Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Sialan kau Sehun," geram Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

Chanyeol semakin tak sabar ingin menghajar Sehun saat mendengar segalan ucapan pemuda itu. Dia tanpa sadar merekam semua kalimat Sehun dan Baekhyun dalam otaknya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Chanyeol saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo muncul dalam perdebatan itu, "Jadi benar semua karena perempuan murahan itu," monolognya.

Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu saat mendengar langkah Sehun. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya kembali kedalam kamarnya hingga Sehun pergi. Setelah yakin Sehun sudah pergi Chanyeol kembali membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah keluar tepat saat Baekhyun juga keluar dari kamar itu dengan mata sembabnya. Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Baekhyun sempat tersentak karena tak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, dia segera menghapus kasar air matanya.

"T-tidak ada," dia menggeleng, "O-oppa sedang apa disini?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendengus mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jawab aku Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun terdiam, "Siapa Kyungsoo? Ada apa sebenarnya?" lanjutnya. Baekhyun langsung mendongak menatap Chanyeol saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menampilkan wajah dinginnya pura-pura bodoh dengan nama Kyungsoo yang sudah beberapa kali didengarnya.

"D-darimana o-oppa tahu K-kyungsoo?"

"Aku mendengarnya," jawab Chanyeol tenang, "Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa nama itu muncul dalam perdebatan kalian?" lanjut Chanyeol penuh intimdasi membuat Baekhyun gugup.

Dia bingung harus menjawab apa? Apa dia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya atau dia harus menjawab yang lain? Ini kesempatan menurutnya, Chanyeol pasti akan membantunya. Dia tahu betapa sayang dan pedulinya Chanyeol padanya. Walaupun hubungan mereka hanya saudara tiri, tapi sejak pertama Chanyeol sangat menyanyangi Baekhyun. Dia tahu itu.

Chanyeol masih terdiam sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu soal pertanyaannya. Dia dapat melihat kegugupan dan ketakutan saat tangan Baekhyun saling meremas.

"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol setelah cukup lama diam.

.

.

.++

Baekhyun duduk gelisah dipinggir ranjangnya, didepannya Chanyeol duduk disofa sambil bersedekap menatao Baekhyun. Ya, setelah pertanyaan menuntut Chanyeol didepan kamarnya, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya untuk mulai bercerita. Tapi hampir 15 menit dengan posisi sama, Baekhyun masih belum membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita, dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Jadi kapan kau mulai bercerita Byun Baekhyun?" ucap tegas Chanyeol. Dia mulai jengkel dengan diamnya Baekhyun.

"Ehm, a-aku akan cerita oppa," Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, "Hubunganku dengan Sehun tak pernah baik sejak pertama kali menikah oppa. Aku mencintainya bahkan sangat mencintainya. Walaupun begitu awalnya hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja hingga gadis itu datang dan semuanya semakin buruk," lanjutnya lirih. Dia memutuskan mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, dia Kyungsoo. Gadis jalang yang membuat Sehun tak pernah melihatku oppa, dia selalu bilang kalau Sehun miliknya hanya miliknya dan itu membuat Sehun melakukan hal sama," jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarkan, "bahkan mereka sepakat menggunakan cincin yang sama, maka dari itu Sehun tak pernah menggunakan cincin pernikahannya denganku. Sejak saat itu Sehun semakin dingin padaku oppa, hikss," lanjut Baekhyun terisak.

"Memang siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol selanjutnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, jelas sekali ada kebencian dimatanya saat Chanyeol menanyakan itu.

"Dia hanya jalang murahan oppa. Gadis murahan yang ditemuinya dibar," jawab Baekhyun penuh emosi, "aku membencinya oppa aku membenci jalang murahan itu hiks," lanjutnya menangis. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol mendesah sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Dia memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku hiks membenci gadis itu hiks oppa," rancau Baekhyun dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Ssst, tenanglah," ucap Chanyeol.

"A-aku ingin dia h-hancur oppa, aku ingin Kyungsoo hancur," ucap Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan aliran air mata di pipinya.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat menghapus air mata Baekhyun, "Tentu, dia akan hancur," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun menegang, tapi dengan cepat dia menenangkan dirinya.

"O-oppa yakin?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, karena dia berani membuatmu menangis seperti ini," jawab Chanyeol kembali menghapus air mata Baekhyun, "Jadi bukankah dia pantas untuk hancur?" lanjutnya menyeringai. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Ya Oppa, dia pantas hancur," ulang Baekhyun berbinar memeluk Chanyeol.

"Jadi sekarang jangan menangis lagi," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mengelus pipinya, "Aku membenci melihat air matamu Baek," lirihnya.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

Hai hai,, maaf ya agak lama updatenya TT

Gimana nih sama Chapter ini,, ? Udaah mulai jelas belum ya ? Xixixixi

.

Ahhh seneng banget deh baca Review kalian xiixix :D

Walaupun tidak bisa balas satu-satu tapi percayalah aku membacanya :*

.

Kalau ada yang ngerasa bahasanya agak aneh gak seperti FF yang lain harap dimaklum ya,, Aku emang sengaja bikin bahasa di FF ini lebih beda, Gak ada alasan sih, cuma pas pertama ngetik memang sengaja bikin FF ini kayak gitu ..

Dan lupakan typo ya,, gak sempet edit lagi nih ixxi :D

.

 **Jangan Lupa REVIEW ya :D**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **Prolog : , park28sooyah, kim pratama1108, Kaisooship, liferity, Rizkinovitasarii, nn, babytaaa, dinadokyungsoo1, Siska737, kaisoov, , lady soojung, ludeerhan, dohchoco, Orizuka, yolo, KodokDodol, Rizk Cloud9, Kenzoumukii, rly, Baekvin23, DoYaya1213, Ussyana610, papiyeol61, ucrittri, Yuura Shiraku, Lee hun bii, Lovedudu1201, duduya, Enysoo**

 **Chapter 1 : dinadokyungsoo1, kaisoov, DoYaya1213, park28sooyah, Orizuka, Rizkinovitasarii, Lovedudu1201, ucrittri, kim pratama1108, Rizk Cloud9, Kaisooship, erikaalni, Guest, Kenzoumukii, yellowfishh14, kkoch11, Enysoo, rly, ripusi1288, Baekvin23, chansekyuu**


	4. NEED YOU CH 3

**PREV :**

 _"A-aku ingin dia h-hancur oppa, aku ingin Kyungsoo hancur," ucap Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan aliran air mata di pipinya._

 _Tangan Chanyeol terangkat menghapus air mata Baekhyun, "Tentu, dia akan hancur," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun menegang, tapi dengan cepat dia menenangkan dirinya._

 _"O-oppa yakin?" Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _"Ya, karena dia berani membuatmu menangis seperti ini," jawab Chanyeol kembali menghapus air mata Baekhyun, "Jadi bukankah dia pantas untuk hancur?" lanjutnya menyeringai. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat._

 _"Ya Oppa, dia pantas hancur," ulang Baekhyun berbinar memeluk Chanyeol._

 _"Jadi sekarang jangan menangis lagi," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mengelus pipinya, "Aku membenci melihat air matamu Baek," lirihnya._

 _._

 _._

 **FF INI REAL IDE SENDIRI**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

 **NEED #You**

 **by. NesyaRera**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.++**

Kyungsoo berjalan riang beriringan dengan Kai menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ditangannya dia memegang sebuah bucket bunga yang tadi di beri Minseok padanya serta sebuah paperbag berwarna hitam. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari bibir indahnya, dia sesekali melirik Kai yang masih berjalan disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Dengan ramah Kyungsoo juga menyapa beberapa perawat, dokter serta beberapa staf rumah sakit yang dilewatiny. Ya, sebagian besar mereka sudah mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Apa bibirmu tak lelah terus senyum seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping kirinya dan langsung berbinar melihat pemuda tampan dengan tinggi jauh diatasnya berjalan beriringan dengan gadis cantik yang juga lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kris, Tao," pekik Kyungsoo berhenti melepas tangan Kai dan langsung memeluk tubuh Tao dan Kris bersamaan, "Aku senang kalian disini," dia melepas pelukannya. Tao dan Kris terkekeh.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku tak mungkin melewatkan hari penting ini," ucap Kris memutar matanya. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ya, aku yakin itu. Karena kau pasti takut eomma tak akan memasak untukmu lagi jika kau tak datang hari ini kan?"

"Itu kau tahu," Kris mengusap rambut Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo kenapa kau selalu menggemaskan hm," giliran Tao yang mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ish kalian berdua memang selalu kompak untuk menyiksaku," gerutu Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Kris, Tao dan Kai tak sanggup menahan tawa melihat Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya hah?"

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenal dan dinantikannnya. Matanya berbinar dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Oppa, kau datang," pekik senang Kyungsoo melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat dan langsung mencium kening Kyungsoo. Kris dan Kai hanya mendengus, terutama Kai. Hilang sudah kesempatannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aku pasti datang," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Semua pasti tahu bagaimana senangnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan Sehun dan hari ini dia kembali bertemu dengannya. Astaga! Jangan sadarkan Kyungsoo jika ini mimpi. Dia terlalu bahagia. Sehun orang yang dicintainya dan sudah sangat susah ditemuinya bisa ditemuinya lagi dua hari ini.

Sehun kakaknya yang dari pertama sudah menarik hati Kyungsoo. Ya, Sehun kakaknya.

.

.

.++

FLASHBACK

Kyungsoo kecil berumur enam tahun sedang bermain boneka seorang diri diruang tamu rumahnya saat tiba-tiba ayahnya datang sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo seperti biasa. Kyungsoo berbinar dan langsung memeluk leher ayahnya, namun dia langsung melepas pelukan itu saat menemukan sosok lain yang sedang berdiri dibelakang tubuh ayahnya. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya terlihat sangat kurus dan lusuh.

"Appa dia siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dan bocah itu bergantian. Ayahnya tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah bocah laki-laki itu.

"Kemarilah," tangannya melambai memanggil bocah itu. Bocah itu dengan ragu melangkah mendekat, "Sayang, kenalkan dia Sehun, Oh Sehun. Mulai sekarang dia akan jadi oppamu," ucap Ayahnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap menatap ayah dan bocah bernama Sehun bergantian.

"Astaga! Siapa ini?" pekikan seorang wanita paruh baya membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, dia memutar kepalanya menoleh kearah wanita yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, "Yeobo, dia siapa? Kenapa dia disini?" tanyanya menatap suaminya _Do Kangin_ bingung.

"Sayang, kenalkan dia Sehun. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi anak kita, oppa Kyungsoo," jawab Kangin tenang. Leeteuk - _Ibu Kyungsoo -_ mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kangin dan Sehun bergantian.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tenang dulu yeobo," Kangin menenangkan Leeteuk yang terlihat marah. Dia melirik Sehun yang terdiam ketakutan, "Sayang, aku menemukan Sehun sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan kantorku semalam. Dan aku langsung membawanya kerumah sakit karena kondisinya yang lemah, dan saat kutanya dimana keluarganya dia bilang kalau dia baru saja kabur dari panti asuhan karena sering disiksa disana," jelas Kangin. Leeteuk terkejut mendengar cerita Kangin, dia menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan menatap sedih Sehun. Dengan lembut Leeteuk jongkok didepan Sehun dan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun.

"Kau benar Yeobo, Sehun anak kita," ucap Leeteuk lembut. Sehun tak sanggup menahan air matanya, dia membalas pelukan Leeteuk.

Kyungsoo kecil menatap bingung apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya dengan bocah laki-laki itu. Kenapa semua menangis?

"Sayang, beri salam ke Sehun oppa," ucap Ayahnya menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menaruh bonekanya dan berjalan mendekati ibunya yang masih memeluk Sehun.

"Eomma," Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke putrinya yang mengerjap bingung, "O-oppa ini siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sayang, mulai sekarang dia oppa Kyungsoo ya. Jadi Kyungsoo harus memanggilnya oppa," jelas Leeteuk. Kyungsoo berbinar mendengarnya.

"Wahhhh,,,, Aku punya oppa?" tanyanya. Leeteuk mengangguk, "Oppaaaaaa," Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun. "Oppa, aku Kyungsoo, wah oppa sangat tampan," ucap Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin terkekeh.

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo dan Sehun selalu saling menyayangi dan menjaga. Orang tua Kyungsoo sama sekali tak membedakan mereka berdua, mereka memberi kasih sayang yang sama. Dia merasa mempunyai kakak lelaki. Mereka berempat saling menjaga satu sama lain. Hingga kejadian menyedihkan itu datang, kejadian dimana mereka mereka harus kehilangan sosok pemimpin rumah tangga untuk selamanya.

Ya, tepat dua tahun setelah Sehun masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo sebagai keluarga. Kangin - _Ayahnya-_ harus meninggal karena penyakit jantungnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo, Sehun dan ibunya sangat terpukul. Tapi berkat cinta yang besar di keluarga itu akhirnya mereka sanggup menjalani itu dengan kuat.

Leeteuk yang sebelumnya bekerja sebagai guru memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melanjutkan usaha ayah Kyungsoo karena itu adalah usaha yang dibangun dari awal.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pintar, tangguh dan dewasa. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ternyata hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun berubah, mereka tidak merasakan kasih sayang sebagai saudara melainkan cinta. Ya, mereka saling mencintai sebagai seorang wanita dan pria. Awalnya mereka sama-sama merahasiakan perasaan masing-masing karena takut ibunya akan marah. Tapi suatu hari ibunya malah bilang kemereka kalau dia senang jika mereka bersatu, hal itu seperti lampu hijau untuk hubungan mereka.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun semakin dekat, bahkan mereka sudah merencakan pernikahan saat Sehun selesai kuliah dan mendapat kerja serta Kyungsoo yang lulus sekolah. Ya, jarak usia mereka memang terpaut empat tahun. Semua berjalan lancar sebelumnya hingga suatu hari ada seorang yang datang kerumah Kyungsoo dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Kyungsoo hancur. Termasuk keluarga bahagianya.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.++

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Berdiri menatap sendu tubuh seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat dicintainya. Wanita itu tak lain adalah Leeteuk - _ibunya-_ yang sedang terbaring koma selama hampir dua tahun karena. Kecelakaan yang semakin menghancurkan hidupnya.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi tepat dihari kelulusannya. Kecelakaan yang terjadi tepat saat dia memegang piagam penghargaannya sebagai lulusan terbaik dan kecelakaan terjadi tepat didepan matanya.

.

FLASHBACK

Kyungsoo berjalan riang berusaha melupakan semua masalahnya sambil menenteng tas punggungnya menyusuri halaman sekolahnya. Ditangannya dia menggenggam gulungan kertas penghargaan dari sekolah sebagai lulusan terbaik tahun itu. Dia tak sabar untuk bertemu dan memberitahu ibunya tentang kabar bahagia ini.

Ya. Hanya ibunya.

Jangan tanya kemana Sehun _-kakaknya._ Itu juga tepat satu bulan dimana Sehun harus pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan ibunya karena suatu alasan yang terpaksa harus dimengerti semuanya. Dia tak mampu melawan, hanya bisa menerima. Itulah yang terjadi, hingga mereka harus merelakan Sehun pergi.

"Eommaaaa,,,,," Pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat ibunya berdiri diseberang jalan lurus didepannya menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah warna jadi hijau. Tangannya melambai mengangkat piagam itu berusaha menunjukan itu ke ibunya. Dari jauh Kyungsoo dapat melihat Leeteuk tersenyum senang dan membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

Saat lampu berubah warna jadi hijau, karena terlalu senang Kyungsoo dan ibunya segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tengah. Namun naas saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju kencang dari arah kanan ibunya. Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Kyungsoo saat dia melihat tubuh Leeteuk terlempar dan akhirnya tergeletak penuh darah di tengah jalan.

"E-eomma," lirih Kyungsoo berjalan gontai mendekati tubuh Leeteuk, "Eomma,,," lirihnya lagi saat berjongkok tepat disamping tubuh ibunya.

"EOMMAAAA,' jerit Kyungsoo selanjutnya sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo mengerjap saat merasakan aroma obat-obatan yang dibencinya menusuk hidungnya. Dia perlahan membuka matanya melihat sekeliling ruangan penuh warna putih itu. Matanya menyipit dengan kening berkerut saat melihat Kris, Kai, Minseok dan Jongdae berdiri disamping ranjangnya dengan wajah sedih.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung duduk menghiraukan kepalanya yang langsung pening. Dia menatap nyalang ke Kris dan yang lain seakan mencari jawaban yang pasti mereka tahu. Kyungsoo langsung histeris saat mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"Eomma Kritis Kyungsoo, dan dia koma."

Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo hancur. Dunianya, semangatnya serta cintanya hilang dalam waktu singkat. Dia bahkan seperti mayat hidup tanpa semangat. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menatap kosong ranjang ibunya terbaring, melangkah tanpa arah.

Semuanya berubah saat suatu hari dia terbangun dan mendapati orang yang sangat dicintainya sedang mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"S-sehun o-oppa," lirih Kyungsoo. Air matanya mengalir.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis. Oppa disini," ucap Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun, hingga hampir membuat Sehun terjungkal kebelakang jika dia tak mampu menahannya.

"Hiks ,, oppa ,, hikss eomma,,, hikss,,," rancau Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku," lirih Sehun. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak oppa, tidak," Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya.

"Kita harus kuat Kyungsoo, sekarang hanya kita berdua," Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Oppa harap kau jangan seperti ini sayang," lanjutnya mencium kening Kyungsoo, "Kita berjuang Kyungsoo. Aku, Kau dan kita. Jangan pernah menyerah, seperti janji kita pada eomma saat kita bertiga memakai cincin ini," Sehun mengangkat cincin perak berhiaskan garis tiga ditangan kanannya. Kyungsoo menatap cincin itu dan kemudian menatap cincin yang sama ditangan kirinya dan tangan ibunya.

Ya. Itu adalah cincin yang sama antara dia, Sehun dan ibunya setelah tepat lima tahun kepergian Kangin - _ayahnya._ Mereka bertiga sepakat memakai cincin yang sama dengan maksud satu untuk tiga dan tiga untuk satu.

"Ingat Kyungsoo kau tidak sendiri," lanjut Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Dan sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo menjadi gadis yang semakin kuat. Dia tak mudah menyerah dan berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri. Sekuat apapun dia tak ingin meminta bantuan pada orang lain, bahkan termasuk Kris, Kai, Minseok ataupu Jongdae. Dia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang dia bisa.

Kyungsoo menjadi seorang gadis seutuhnya.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

"Eomma, aku datang," seru Kyungsoo berdiri disamping tubuh ibunya, "Selamat ulang tahun eomma, ini hadiah dariku," dia mencium kening Leeteuk setelah mengucapkan itu. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak musik dari paperbagnya. "Ah eomma, ada titipan bunga cantik ini dari Minseok dan Jongdae. Mereka meminta maaf karena belum bisa datang lagi kesini, tapi mereka mengatakan padaku kalau mereka merindukanmu eomma," lanjut Kyungsoo mengangkat bunga itu didepan ibunya dan kembali mencium kening ibunya.

"Eomma, aku juga disini," Sehun bersuara. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menoleh kearahnya, "Akhirnya kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama lagi eomma, akan lebih indah jika kita bisa mendengar suaramu eomma," lanjutnya lirih. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Eomma aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah patung marmer kecil berwujud kucing kecil. Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap itu dan Sehun.

"Kau tahu eomma menyukai kucing sayang," jelas Sehun paham dengan kebingungan Kyungsoo, "Tak mungkin kan aku memberinya anak kucing, jadi ini pasti mewakilinya," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Eomma, putramu yang tampan datang dengan kekasihnya," Kris terkekeh mengatakan itu membuat Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, "Apa kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku hm, lihat kekasihku cantik kan?" lanjutnya melirik Tao yang tersipu malu.

"Halo ajumma, kenalkan aku Tao, kekasih Kris," Tao mengenalkan dirinya, "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu ajumma, aku jadi tak sabar ingin bercerita banyak padamu soal kejelekan Kris," lanjut Tao membuat Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai terkikik.

"Ajumma, Kau masih mengingatku kan? Aku Kim Jongin teman Sehun dan Kris yang tergila-gila dengan putrimu Kyungsoo," Kai langsung mendapat jitakan dari Kris dan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ish kenapa aku di jitak," dia mendecak, "Ajumma lihat kan? Mereka selalu seperti itu padaku, memang sepertinya aku yang paling pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Kau merest,,,,,"

"KIM JO-NG-IN," ucapan Kai terhenti saat mendengar namanya disebut Sehun penuh penekanan dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuhnya yang langsung membuat Kai menelan ludah kasar. Kyungsoo dan Tao tergelak melihat wajah Kai.

"Ish kalian selalu saja seperti itu," Kyungsoo menyela, dia duduk dipinggir ranjang ibunya dan mengelus lembut tangan ibunya. Kyungsoo mulai bercerita disela candaan yang dilemparkan Sehun, Kris, Kai..

.

.

.++

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat Kyungsoo menikmatinya dengan senyuman dan candaan dari orang-orang yang disayanginya bersama tubuh ibunya yang masih terbaring diantara mereka. Dia menghela nafas dan mulai berdiri membereskan badannya, dia membungkuk dan memberi ciuman di kening ibunya.

"Eomma aku pulang dulu," ucapnya, "Aku akan sering kemari dan menemanimu," lanjutnya.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang tidak setiap hari datang kerumah sakit untuk bertemu ibunya. Semua karena dia harus bekerja mati-matian guna membayar biaya rumah sakit yang semakin hari semakin banyak. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin meminta bantuan Kris, Kai, Minseok, ataupun Jongdae walaupun mereka dengan sukarela ingin membantu Kyungsoo. Bahkan Sehun yang notabene juga keluarganyapun tidak dia ijinkan untuk melakukan itu. Baginya sudah cukup Sehun berkorban untuk Kyungsoo dan keluarganya, dia tak ingin menambah beban kepada Sehun - _orang yang dicintainya._

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan ibunya menghampiri Sehun dan Kai yang duduk dibangku tunggu depan ruang eommnya. Kris dan Tao ijin pulang lebih dahulu karena Tao sudah di cari orang tuanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Ayo pulang," Sehun menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah apa tidak lebih baik kita makan malam dulu Hun?" Kai menyela. Sehun terlihat berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau benar Kai. Ayo kita makan malam dulu sebelum mengantar Kyungsoo ke Club," jawab Sehun. Kai mengangguk.

Setelahnya mereka berangkat menuju resto yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo duduk dimobil Sehun sedangkan Kai mengendarai mobilnya sendiri mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo melangkah beriringan dengan Kai masuk kedalam club milik Jongdae. Ya mereka baru saja tiba setelah makan malam bersama Sehun. Pemuda bernama Sehun itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu setelah Kyungsoo memintanya untuk pergi. Dia tak ingin Sehun mendapat masalah setelah lama pergi, terlebih pergi bersamanya.

Kai yang berjalan disampingnya menggenggam tangannya posesif saat bebebapa pria mabuk mencoba mengganggunya. Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga tiba di meja bar tempat biasa Jongdae sedang meracik minuman untuk pelanggannya.

"Wow you look so beautifull Kyungsoo," celetuk Jongdae setelah menaruh gelas di meja bar untuk seorang pemuda tinggi tampan. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ini terpaksa Jongdae," jawab Kyungsoo. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau dengan si mesum ini hah? Kris mana?" Jongdae menunjuk Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Sialan Kau Jongdae," Kai mendengus, "Malam ini Kyungsoo khusus untukku, jadi jangan banyak bicara kau," lanjutnya menatap tajam Jongdae, Kyungsoo tergelak.

"Aish Sudahlah, kenapa kalian tak pernah akur hah?" Gerutu Kyungsoo, "Jongdae, Orange Juice please," Lanjutnya. Jongdae mengangguk. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo segera duduk di kursi bar tepat depan pemuda yang baru diracik minumnya oleh Jongdae.

"Eh, kau datang lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai yang sebelumnya sedang asik menatap gadis di lantai dansa langsung menoleh mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu singkat. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku tak heran mengingat bagaimana keahlian Jongdae meracik minumannya," ucap Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Kau sepertinya juga sering kemari dan terlihat akrab dengannya," ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk Jongdae. Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Aku memang sering kemari, bisa dibilang ini duniaku yang lain," jawab Kyungsoo, "Dan itu tentu saja mengharuskanku dekat dengan semua orang disini kan, terutama dia," lanjutnya, "Terima kasih Jongdae," Kyungsoo menerima gelas minuman dari Jongdae.

"Dan dia?" Pemuda itu menunjuk Kai, Kyungsoo meninum minumannya sebelum menoleh ke Kai.

"Aku? Aku kekasihnya," jawab Kai asal, "Awh,,, Sialan kau Jongdae," pekik Kai kesakitan saat Jongdae memukul kepalanya dengan sendok membuat Kyungsoo terbahak.

"Lupakan! Mereka memang selalu seperti itu," ucap Kyungsoo ke pemuda itu sebelum kembali ke Jongdae, "Jongdae, bukannya malam ini konsepmu tidak cocok dengan baju yang kupakai? Astaga aku lupa tentang itu dan bodohnya aku tidak membawa baju gantiku," sesal Kyungsoo.

"Hei apapun yang kau pakai kau tetap primadona disini sayang," Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, "benarkan Jongdae?"

"Yes, right," Jongdae mengangkat ibu jarinya ke Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sayang sekali Cantik, malam ini aku tak bisa menemanimu hingga selesai," Kai terlihat sedih, Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, "Aku ada janji dengan Eommaku malam ini, jadi setelah ini aku harus pulang," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tak masalah Kai, sampaikan salamku untuk eommaku ya," ucap Kyungsoo, "Jangan kawatirkan aku, oke," lanjutnya.

"Nanti setelah semua selesai aku kerumahmu oke! Buat apa? Tentu saja menemuimu," ucap Kai mengerling ke Kyungsoo.

"Haha, Tidak tidak, jangan datang kerumahku," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, "Begini saja, nanti pulang dari sini aku yang ke apartemenmu. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" Kai berbinar, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku ingin tidur tempatmu malam ini, sekalian kita siapkan untuk acara besok," jawab Kyungsoo, "Lagipula malam ini aku tak mau sendiri Kai," lanjutnya lirih. Kai mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, dia langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Tentu Sayang, kau takkan kubiarkan sendiri," jawabnya sambil mengelus rambut belakangnya. Entah sadar atau tidak pemuda tadi masih menatap interaksi Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan tatapan penuh arti, "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi cantik. Kutunggu kau di apartemen, kabari aku selalu oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo sebelum pamit ke Jongdae.

"Jongdae, aku pulang dulu, titip Kyungsoo," ucapnya.

Jongdae mendengus, "Tak perlu kau ucapkan Kai, itu juga tugasku," jawabnya. Kai mengangguk dan memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan bar. Kyungsoo kembali keminumannya dan Jongdae, saat mendengar suara pemuda didepannya bertanya.

"Dia benar kekasihmu?"

"Maksudmu Kai? Bukan!" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tak punya kekasih," lanjutnya, "Hei ngomong-ngomong kita belum kenalan, aku Do Kyungsoo kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke pemuda itu.

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, senang kenalan denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi," jawab pemuda yang ternyata Park Chanyeol.

"Panggil Kyungsoo saja jangan terlalu formal, mengingat kita sedang di Bar yang bukan tempat resmi," jawab Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya kau baru di Bar ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya kau benar, aku memang baru dua kali ini kesini setelah tiba di Korea," jawab Chanyeol.

"Pulang? Memang kau dari mana?"

"Aku dari Perancis," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi, mereka sudah menungguku," Kyungsoo berdiri, "Jongdae aku naik dulu ya," lanjut Kyungsoo ke Jongdae yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

.

.

.++

"Astaga sayang,,, kau benar-benar ya,,, " Jongdae segera menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo turun dari stage, Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan Jongdae, "Kupikir kau akan merubah konsep acaraku malam ini hanya karena kau tidak memakai pakaian yang cocok, oh Tuhan itu tadi benar-benar keren Kyungsoo. Konsep hari ini Dark Romance dan kau sukses membawakannya dengan pakaian imut ini," lanjut Jongdae panjang setelah melepas pelukannya. Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongdae pelan sambil tertawa.

"Oh Astaga Jongdae, jadi itu dari tadi pikiranmu soal bajuku, kau bohong bilang aku cantik, ishhh Dasar," ucap Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jongdae terkekeh.

"Aku serius Kyungsoo, bilang kau cantik tapi kau juga sangat menggemaskan," jawabnya menggoda. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh sambil menuju meja bar.

"Wah kau masih disini Chanyeol?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk, Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi masih disana. Dia menyasikkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyanyi dan seperti sebelumnya dia masih terpesona dengan suara emas gadis itu. Dia bahkan melupakan tujuannya, dan bencinya saat mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi.

"Minum apa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Terserah asal tidak alkohol, aku tidak ingin mabuk malam ini," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Penampilanmu mengagumkan," puji Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," Kyungsoo menerima minumnya, "Oh apa kau datang sendiri kemari? Dari tadi kau terlihat sendiri?" lanjut Kyungsoo ke Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku datang sendiri," jawabnya, "Aku belum punya teman disini," lanjutnya.

"Ohya, ah kau bisa mulai punya teman malam ini jika kau mau menganggapku temanmu," jawab Kyungsoo. Mata Chanyeol mendelik tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

 _"Berani sekali gadis ini?"_ batin Chanyeol.

"Hei jangan salah paham dulu," Kyungsoo menyadarkan Chanyeol, "Maksudku bukan teman malam yang orang lain pikir, ya mungkin bisa dibilang teman ngobrol seperti sekarang. Semua yang ada dibar ini bisa dibilang temanku, kecuali pria jalang yang tak tahu diri," lanjut Kyungsoo santai sambil menyesap minumannya.

Hanya satu kata yang muncul di pikiran Chanyeol saat mendengar semua ucapan Kyungsoo. _MENARIK._

"Well seperti yang kau bilang hampir semua yang ada disini temanmu kenapa aku harus menolak menjadi temanmu," jawabnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tentu tuan Park," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit bercanda.

"Kyungsoooooo,,," Kyungsoo segera menoleh mendengar suara pemuda yang sedikit mabuk menghampirinya, dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lihatlah, itu salah satu teman yang kumaksud," ucap Kyungsoo ke Chanyeol tanya menatapnya. Chanyeol menoleh mengikuti mata Kyungsoo, dia dapat melihat pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih serta senyuman menawannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sempoyongan karena mabuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Oh Kyungsoo sayang, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu," pemuda itu memeluk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedikit menahan tubuh pemuda itu agar terlepas darinya. Tapi sikap Kyungsoo masih sangat tenang membuat Chanyeol yang melihat itu tak tahan hingga menarik pemuda itu hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo pelan ke Chanyeol, Pemuda mabuk itu menatap tajam Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Hai Myungsoo bagaimana kabarmu? Sialan kau, apa kau tahu aku juga sangat merindukanmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke pemuda mabuk bernama Myungsoo itu, hingga menarik perhatian Myungsoo untuk menoleh padanya.

"Aku baik sayang, kau tahu aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kyung," jawab Myungsoo, "tiga bulan di Jepang tanpa bertemu denganmu membuatku hampir gila Kyung. Mau menemaniku malam ini?" lanjut Myungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Oh tentu, tapi hanya berdansa tidak lebih," jawab Kyungsoo, Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, "aku sudah ada janji dengan Kai malam ini Myungsoo," lanjutnya mencoba menjelaskan, dan untungnya Myungsoo mau mengerti.

"Ayo, kita berdansa. Aku sudah tak sabar," Myungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke Kyungsoo dan mulai menariknya untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Kyungsoo sempat menoleh ke Chanyeol dan berucap _Maaf_ walau tanpa suara.

 _"Aisshhh sialan,,, gadis murahan ini benar-benar menarik,"_ batin Chanyeol meneguk kasar minumannya. Matanya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo yang sedang menari bersama Myungsoo, dari matanya terpancar tidak suka melihat itu.

 _"Aku akan membuatmu hancur Kyungsoo, setelah apa yang kau lakukan ke Baekhyun. Aku akan membuatmu sangat mencintaiku, dan saat itu kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit,"_ lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.++

"Terima kasih Cantik sudah mau menemaniku," Myungsoo mengacak rambut Kyungsoo setelah mereka kembali kepinggir, "Ah aku hampir lupa, aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu," Lanjutnya meraih sesuatu dari saki mantelnya. Dia segera membuka sebuah kotak bludru warna hitam didepan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Cantik sekali Myungsoo, sakura?" seru Kyungsoo melihat sebuah kalung berliotinkan bunga sakura yang indah. Myungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Itu sangat indah Myungsoo tapi maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak bisa menerimanya," lanjut Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat wajah Myungsoo tertekuk, "Kai, baru saja memberiku kalung Myungsoo, aku tak mungkin menggunakannya bersamaan dan kau tahu aku tak mungkin melepas pemberian Kai," Kyungsoo coba menjelaskan. Myungsoo langsung murung.

"Maafkan aku Myungsoo," Kyungsoo menyentuh tangannya lembut dan tersenyum, "Ah tapi jika kau tak keberatan untuk aku memilikinya, aku akan sangat beruntung dan berterima kasih padamu. Aku akan menjadikan itu salah satu hadiah terindah yang diberikan oleh orang special," lanjut Kyungsoo berusaha mencari solusi. Wajah Myungsoo langsung berbinar, dengan antusias Myungsoo langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu Cantik, aku tersanjung kau mau menerima hadiahku," Myungsoo menyerahkan kotak itu ketangan Kyungsoo dan mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo, "Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang Kyung, sebelum orang suruhan keluargaku menarikku dengan tidak elegan dari sini," Kening Kyungsoo berkerut tak paham, "Haaha,, aku langsung kabur kemari Kyungsoo setelah turun dari pesawat," Myungsoo menjawab dengan terbahak. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengangguk.

.

.

.++

"Jongdae, sepertinya aku harus pulang," Kyungsoo kembali ke Jongdae saat Myungsoo sudah pergi.

"Kau pulang sendiri Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya, aku naik taksi," jawabnya, "Sampai jumpa besok Jongdae," Lanjutnya sambil memutar tubuhnya.

Dia mulai melangkah saat ada yang mencekal tangannya. Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan menatap tangan yang ada dilengannya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Oh maaf aku lupa pamit denganmu, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi," Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol tapi gagal karena Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar? Aku juga akan pulang," ucap Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Hei bukankah kita teman, jadi harusnya tak masalah kalau aku mengantarmu pulang," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Itu pasti merepotkan Chanyeol," jawab Kyungsoo, "Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, aku tak pulang kerumah tapi keapartemen Kai malam ini. Apa itu tak masalah buatmu?" lanjutnya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Masalah? Sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo," jawabnya tenang. Dia berdiri dan memanggil Jongdae untuk membayar billnya. Sebelum kembali ke Kyungsoo, "Ayo," entah sadar atau tidak Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.++

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal membelah kota yang sudah sangat lengang. Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan ponselnya saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau malah pulang ke apartemen Kai?"

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap sebentar sebelum memasukan ponselnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Karena aku tak mau sendiri malam ini."

Kening Chanyeol seketika mengkerut, "Lalu kenapa harus dengan Kai? Padahal jika kau mau banyak pria yang mau menemanimu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia tahu maksud dari kalimat Chanyeol, bukan sekali dua kali Kyungsoo mendengar pemikiran seperti itu tentangnya. Dan sekarang dia juga tahu Chanyeol pasti berfikir sama seperti orang lain yang berfikir tentangnya.

 _MURAHAN_. Ya. Pasti itu.

"Karena aku tak melakukannya dengan sembarang pria Chanyeol," jawab Kyungsoo, "Aku sudah mengenal Kai, dia menyayangiku jadi kenapa aku harus melakukannya dengan orang lain. Disaat aku tak mempunyai alasan lain," lanjutnya.

Dia tak bermaksud membuat Chanyeol semakin salah paham tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Walaupun Kyungsoo hanya seorang gadis yang menjadikan Bar dunia malamnya bukan berarti dia gadis murahan yang menjadikan itu kehidupannya. Kai adalah orang yang udah dikenalnya sejak lama, dan dia juga tahu Kai tak akan berniat menyakitinya karena Kai terlalu menyayanginya seperti yang dilakukan Kris, Jongdae terutama Sehun padanya.

Kyungsoo melirik dari ujung matanya Chanyeol yang terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

 _"Astaga gadis ini!"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap murahan dan terhormat dalam satu waktu. Sialan! Dia membuatku bingung,"_ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.++

"Chanyeol terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku,"

Kyungsoo segera melepas selfbeltnya saat mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti didepan apartemen Kai. Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu tapi tangannya kembali ditahan Chanyeol hingga membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bisa aku minta nomormu?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan bodoh yang dialaminya saat berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, kupikir ada apa. Tentu, mana ponselmu," Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangannya didepan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Chanyeol setelah ponsel itu ditangannya, "Ini, Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel itu ke Chanyeol.

"Ah sekali lagi terima kasih Chanyeol, aku permisi."

Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil saat melihat Kai sudah berdiri didepan pintu lobby apartemennya. Kai membuka tangannya dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghambur dalam pelukannya. Kai memberi kecupan lembut dikening Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo dan Kai, sedari tadi Chanyeol yang ada didalam mobil masih menatap interaksi Kai dan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengeram menahan marahnya.

 _"Brengsek, kau benar-benar murahan Kyungsoo,"_ geram Chanyeol.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

Up Chapter 3 Nih,, Ada yang nungguin FF ini ga ya?

Gimana nih yang nyari-nyari ChanSoo :D udah mulai muncul nih?

.

 **Ditunggu REVIEW nya ya :D**

.

Dan Juga terima kasih buat semua yang masih ikutin FF CHANSOO / HUNSOO ku yang lain ya :D

.

 **Jawab Review ^^ :**

park28sooyah : heheh,, jujur aku juga kesel sih,, cuma kalau gak mereka juga kurang greget xixxii jadi maafken aku ya :D

Orizuka : Akhirnya Muncul juga nih CY di Chap nih ya :D

Yuura Shiraku, ucrittri: Woow,, Calm hehe #Piss

diyohpuppy, Lovedudu1201, chansekyuu, dohchoco, luvchansoo, guest, rly, Ayys, Lee hun bii : Makasih ya,, keep stay :D

ripusi1288, Kyungra26, : Hahahha,, jujur sih aku juga bingung dengan Pairnya TT terlalu menggoda semua :D

Rizk Cloud9 : Clue - BBH tahu kok :D

Rizkinovitasarii, kim pratama1108 : Aku juga benci kalau ada yang terluka atau jahat TT, tapi gimana? jadi tetap ikutin aja hiihi :D

dinadokyungsoo1 : Maaf sedikit kasar ya kata2 ku itu :D

.

 **TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG MASIH IKUTIN, REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW FF INI**

 **.**

 **HIRAUKAN TYPO BERTEBARAN #MAAFKEUN**


	5. NEED YOU CH 4

**PREV :**

 _"Astaga, kupikir ada apa. Tentu, mana ponselmu," Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangannya didepan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Chanyeol setelah ponsel itu ditangannya, "Ini, Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel itu ke Chanyeol._

 _"Ah sekali lagi terima kasih Chanyeol, aku permisi."_

 _Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil saat melihat Kai sudah berdiri didepan pintu lobby apartemennya. Kai membuka tangannya dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghambur dalam pelukannya. Kai memberi kecupan lembut dikening Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya._

 _Tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo dan Kai, sedari tadi Chanyeol yang ada didalam mobil masih menatap interaksi Kai dan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengeram menahan marahnya._

 _"Brengsek, kau benar-benar murahan Kyungsoo," geram Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 **FF INI REAL IDE SENDIRI**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

 **NEED #You**

 **by. NesyaRera**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.++**

Kai merangkul posesif pinggang Kyungsoo menyusuri apartemen mewah itu menuju lantai dimana apartemen Kai berada. Sesekali Kai menggoda Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya terkikik. Mungkin orang yang melihat itu berfikir mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat mesra, padahal mereka hanya saling bersahabat karena cinta Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur jatuh pada Sehun -kakaknya.

"Kau tadi diantar siapa Sayang?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menoleh ke Kai, "Dia teman baru Kai, tadi aku bertemu dengannya dibar dan dia bersedia mengantarku kemari."

Ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikan langkah Kai. Kai langsung menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Kau baru mengenalnya dan mau diantar Kyungsoo? Oh astaga bagaimana jika orang itu mempunyai niat jahat padamu?" gerutu Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil memukul pelan lengan Kai.

"Hei, jangan berprasangka buruk Kai," Ucap Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya dia orang baik, kalaupun dia punya niat buruk padaku. apa kau meragukanku kai? Aku bisa melindungi dirikuu sendiri Kai," lanjut Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk.

"Aku tahu," lirihnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk aku sudah lelah Kai," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai untuk segera masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Kamar untukmu sudah kusiapkan, lebih baik sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu dan segera istirahat Kyung," Kai segera mendorong Kyungsoo kekamar samping kamarnya, Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tentu, aku juga sudah lelah," Kyungsoo menjawabnya, "kau juga selamat tidur kai," lanjutnya. Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu dan kembali kekamarnya.

Bukan hal baru jika Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu atau bahkan menginap di tempatnya. Kyungsoo juga sering menginap ditempat Kris dan Jongdae. Kai tahu kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan itu, Kyungsoo merasa kesepian kalau harus sendirian dirumah yangpenuh dengan kenangan antara dia, Sehun dan ibunya.

.

.

.++

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan Kai. Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan itu dia segera makan tanpa menunggu Kai yang masih terdampar ditempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo hanya menuliskan pesan yang dia tinggalkan di meja makan kalau dia harus pergi lebih dahulu ke kampus.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang menyusuri jalan menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari gedung apartemen Kai, dia mengenakan kaos polos milik kai yang sedikit kecil dan celana panjang hitam miliknya yang tertinggal di apartemen Kai saat dia menginap sebelumya.

Didalam bus Kyungsoo seperti biasa akan selalu mengenakan headsetnya menikmati musik kesukaannya. Dia selalu seperti itu, jangan lupakan sebuah buku kedokteran yang ada dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo sembari menyanyikan pelan lagu yang mengalun di headsetnya membuatnya hampir tak sadar kalau bus yang ditumpanginya sudah berhenti di halte depan universitasnya. Yang membuatnya harus turun dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Dengan langkah ringan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju fakultasnya berada. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sahabatnya tak jauh darinya.

"Luhan," seru Kyungsoo, gadis cantik bernama Luhan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "Hei kau sudah mengerjakan tugas hari ini?"

Luhan mendengus, "Jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakannya Kyungsoo?"

"Hei siapa yang bilang? Aku sudah!" Kyungsoo terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda temannya, "Jangan terlalu serius Lu, nanti kau cepat tua," lanjut Kyungsoo lebih bercanda.

"Bagaimana kondisi eommamu Kyung?" tanya Luhan menghiraukan godaan Kyungsoo.

"Masih seperti biasa Lu," jawab Kyungsoo, Luhan mengelus bahu Kyungsoo lembut, "Hei kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja Lu, ini sudah terlalu lama hingga membuatku terbiasa," lanjut Kyungsoo tertawa, 'Ayo, kita harus segera masuk kelas sebelum kelas mulai," Kyungsoo menarik Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

Luhan tahu sahabatnya ini tidak baik-baik saja bila menyangkut ibunya tapi itu membuat Luhan sangat kagum dengan Kyungsoo karena selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo bahkan selalu tersenyum menutupi rasa sakit dihatinya.

.

.

.++

"Kyungsoo, kau masih kerja di Bar?" tanya Luhan saat mereka keluar dari kelas membuat Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Apa kau tak lelah Kyung? Setiap hari kau harus bekerja seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak sama sekali Lu, aku senang menjalani semuanya," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, "Memangnya kenapa hm?"

"Aku kasihan padamu Kyung, aku takut kau akan kelelahan karena tidak pernah ada waktumu istirahat," jelas Luhan, terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang sangat kawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya, "Kenapa kau tak mau menerima bantuan dari Kris, Kai, Sehun, Jongdae atau aku? Setidaknya dengan itu kau tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan dirimu seperti sekarang ini?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut.

"Aku sama sekali tak lelah Lu, kau sangat mengenalku kan? Jika memang aku sangat lelah dan merasa tak sanggup menjalani ini semua, kalian orang pertama yang pasti akan tahu," jawab Kyungsoo, "Cukup sekali Lu, aku melakukan kebodohan yang sampai saat ini aku sesali," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Dan aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kita bukan orang lain Kyungsoo, aku sahabatmu. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, apalagi keempat priamu itu," jawab Luhan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya berharap Kyungsoo mau mendengarkannya, "Mereka menganggapmu penting Kyungsoo, kenapa kau masih menganggap kami orang lain?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tak pernah menganggap kalian orang lain Lu, kalian segalanya untukku. Tapi, kumohon kau mau mengerti Lu, kumohon," jawab Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan sedikit lebih kuat berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk.

Luhan tahu dia tak mungkin bisa membujuk sahabatnya ini. Luhan tahu bagaimana susahnya Kyungsoo saat itu, saat dimana semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kehidupan yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja harus berubah dalam sekejap. Harta, Keluarga, dan Cintanya harus hilang.

"Aku percaya padamu Kyung," ucap Luhan setelahnya, dia tersenyum tulus ke Kyungsoo yang ikut bahagia mendengarnya, "Tapi janji padaku Kyung, jika kau butuh dan tidak sanggup lagi kau harus segera bilang padaku. Aku akan selalu siap untukmu," lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu Lu, aku janji padamu," ucap Kyungsoo berbinar, "Luhan, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi, nanti malam aku harus menemani Kai pergi keacara gala dinner perusahaannya. Jadi sekarang aku harus pergi ke cafe Minseok untuk berkerja karena kau tidak akan ke bar nanti malam," lanjut Kyungsoo dengan wajah menyesal karena harus meninggalkan Luhan.

"Hei tak apa, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang Kyung," Luhan tersenyum, Kyungsoo menganguk.

"Aku pergi Lu, nanti ku hubungi kau," ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

 _"Semoga kau bahagia Kyungsoo, sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang terbuang sia-sia dari mata indahmu,"_ batin Luhan menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menghilang dalam bis.

.

.

.++

Cafe itu pasti akan terlihat sangat ramai pada jam makan siang seperti ini. Dan hal itu pasti membuat semua pegawainya harus berkerja lebih keras dari biasanya karena harus melayani pelanggan tanpa henti. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk mondar mandir memenuhi permintaan pesanan dari pelanggannya. Senyum selalu terpancar dari wajah ayunya walaupun orang juga melihat gurat lelah diwajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, bisa antar pesanan ini ke meja sana."

Suasana cafe sudah lebih sepi saat Kyungsoo mendengar seruan Joy rekan kerjanya, Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan meja langsung membawa nampan kotornya menuju belakang untuk membawa pesanan itu.

"Tentu Joy," ucap Kyungsoo mengambil nampan dari tangan Joy, dia mulai berjalan ke meja yang dimaksud Joy. Kyungsoo segera menyerahkan pesanan pelanggan itu di meja setelah dia menemukan meja itu.

"Silahkan menikmati," seru Kyungsoo setelah selesai menaruh pesanan dimeja.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap pelanggan yang baru memanggil namanya. Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat saat melihat siapa yang baru memanggil namanya.

 _"Oh Tuhan,"_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol?"

"Astaga ini benar kau Kyungsoo? Tadi kupikir aku salah lihat," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ke Kyungsoo, yang hanya di jawab dengan senyuman, "Hei kau kerja disini? Astaga kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo, aku sedang makan siang sendiri saat ini apa kau bisa menemaniku?" lanjut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, sekarang masih jam kerjaku," jawab Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memasang wajah sedihnya, "Akan sangat kejam jika aku meninggalkan temanku disaat cafe masih ramai seperti ini, kuharap kau tidak salah paham dengan penolakanku Chanyeol," lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum.

"Hei aku hanya bercanda Kyung, tentu aku mengerti soal itu. lebih baik kau kembali bekerja sebelum aku mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari wanita itu," jawab Chanyeol menunjuk Minseok yang sedang meliriknya dari meja kasir. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Oh Kau benar Chan, dia terkadang lebih menyeramkan daripada ibu sipir penjara," jawab Kyungsoo bercanda, "Baiklah, aku harus kembali berkerja, jika kau butuh sesuatu silahkan panggil aku," lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk, sebelum Kyungsoo kembali undur diri. Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat punggung Kyungsoo semakin menjauh.

 _"Bukankah semua semakin menarik Kyungsoo?"_ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.++

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Disebuah apartemen mewah itu, seorang gadis yang tak lain Kyungsoo itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun merah panjang tanpa lengan berhiaskan butiran kristal dibagian pinggangnya. Rambut panjang kemerahaannya dibiarkan terurai dan dibuat sedikit keriting diujungnya. Jepit rambut berhiaskan berlian terpasang apik di rambut kiri sebelah telinganya dan jangan lupakan kalung pemberian Kai yang menambah kesan anggun serta berkelas Kyungsoo. Make up natural yang menghiasi wajahnya menambah kecantikan alami Kyungsoo. Oh Tuhan jangan lupakan pahatan tubuh sempurnanya yaang membuat baju merah itu semakin mengagumkan ditubuh Kyungsoo.

"WOOOWWWWW,,,,,,!" pekik Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Ya, itu adalah apartemen Kai. Tadi sepulang dari kerja dicafe, Kai langsung menjemput Kyungsoo dan membawanya keapartemennya untuk menyiapkan ini semua. Dan seperti biasa, Kai masih tetap terpesona dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berlebihan," ucap Kyungsoo cuek, Kai terkikik sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Kyungsoo.

"Mana berani aku berlebihan pada sesuatu yang sudah sempurna cantik," ucapan Kai mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo merona, "Lihat, rona wajahmu menambah kecantikanmu Kyungsoo," goda Kai. Kyungsoo menyikut pelan perut Kai.

"Oh Sialan, aku harus bekerja keras malam ini," gumam Kai, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Sayang, kau pasti jadi pusat perhatian disana. Dan itu membuatku harus menjagamu dari mata-mata pria lapar disana," jawab Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendecak sebal.

"Tsk, sudah kubilang jangan berlebihan. Jangan kira aku tak tahu Kai, disana banyak yang lebih daripada aku," jawab Kyungsoo, Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo sedikit sebal karenanya, "Jadi, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" lanjutnya. Kai mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku tak sabar menunjukkan pada semuanya betapa menganggumkannya dirimu Cantik," jawab Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kai yang seperti ini.

.

.

.++

Mobil hitam mewah itu memasuki area hotel, pemuda tampan yang ada dibangku supir itu segera keluar dan memutar mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk seorang gadis yang terlihat menawan dengan gaun merahnya. Ya pemuda itu tak lain adalah Kai dan gadisnya Kyungsoo. Kai mengulurkan lengannya yang langsung disambut Kyungsoo, dia melingkarkan tangannya kelengan Kai sebelum Kai membawanya masuk kedalam lobby hotel berkelas dimana gala dinner itu dilaksanakan.

Saat mereka melintasi lobby hotel itu, sikap beberapa orang yang memberi hormat ke Kai membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri. Dia sangat gugup mempermalukan Kai dengan penampilannya, dan Kai yang sadar dengan itu langsung mengelus lembut tangan Kyungsoo yang ada dilengannya.

"Tenanglah, kau sangat menawan Kyungsoo," bisik Kai sedikit membuat Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo semakin masuk kedalam hotel hingga mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu dua pintu berwarna coklat yang menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran yang sangat indah. Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat pintu itu perlahan mulai terbuka, Kai masih terus mengelus lembut tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, tepuk riuh orang-orang yang ada didalam mengiringi langkah Kai dan Kyungsoo saat memasuki ruangan itu. Sesekali Kai mengangguk dan membalas sapaan hormat kepadanya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dia merasa tak pantas berada disini terlebih bersama yang notabene tokoh utama diacara ini.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat melihat sosok Kris yang terlihat sangat tampan berdiri tegak disamping tubuh gadis cantik bermata panda bernama Tao. Disampingnya Kyungsoo juga melihat Jongdae berdiri disamping Minseok. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Kris dan Jongdae yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan angkatan gelasnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo sempat menegang saat beberapa langkah dia melihat sosok Sehun yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Mata Kyungsoo memanas melihat Baekhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya posesif dilengan Sehun, Kyungsoo juga dapat melihat tatapan benci dari Baekhyun padanya. Kai segera memindahkan tangannya kepinggang Kyungsoo saat menyadari itu.

"Hei, jangan rusak wajah cantikmu dengan air matamu sayang," bisik Kai lembut, Kyungsoo menoleh ke Kai dan mengangguk.

Mereka masih terus berjalan dengan berpuluh-puluh mata yang mengikuti. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit menemukan sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya walau masih terlalu asing buatnya. Sosok pemuda itu tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol. Ya, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol berdiri dipojok ruangan dengan jas hitamnya yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang ditata rapi membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan jauh berbeda dari yang Kyungsoo temui di bar ataupun Cafe tadi siang. Kyungsoo tersenyum ke Chanyeol yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling tukar pandang hingga Kyungsoo merasakan Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa Kyungsoo naik ke atas podium. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kai hanya tersenyum, tangannya masih terulur didepan Kyungsoo, "Kumohon tidak Kai," ucapnya lagi.

"Tak apa, percaya padaku," balas Kai pelan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Ayo Kyungsoo, percayalah. Semua baik-baik saja," lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat tangannya menerima uluran tangan Kai. Dan dalam hitungan detik tangannya sudah masuk dalam genggaman tangan Kai yang menariknnya naik ke atas podium.

"Selamat malam semua hadirin yang sudah bersedia hadir dalam gala dinner Kim Corp malam ini. Sungguh saya pribadi sangat tersanjung dan berterima kasih dengan kesediaan kalian semua untuk hadir disini,,,,,,,, " pidato Kai dimulai.

Kyungsoo berdiri kaku disamping Kai, detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kyungsoo bahkan dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ini. Dia tak menyangka Kai melakukan ini padanya, dia pikir Kai hanya akan membawanya ke pesta bukan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Mata Kyungsoo mengedar tak tentu arah saat Kai mulai membuka pidatonya, dia dapat melihat senyum jahil dari Kris dan Jongdae, tatapan lembut penuh cinta dari Sehun, serta tatapan penuh arti dari Chanyeol.

",,,,,,,,,,Diantara kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya sekarang. Siapa gadis disamping saya ini? Ada hubungan apa dia denganku kan?" lanjut Kai setelah berpidato panjang lebar mengenai perusahaannya, dia terkekeh, "Oh, jangan salah paham padaku dan gadis cantik ini. Sejujurnya gadis cantik bukan kekasihku, ya walaupun aku sangat berharap dia mau jadi kekasihku," lanjut Kai, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke Kai dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Yang pasti aku ingin bilang kalau gadis ini adalah special untukku dan mungkin untuk beberapa orang yang ada disini. Benarkan?" Kai menatap Kris, Jongdae dan Sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan. "Astaga, sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bicara malam ini. Terakhir saya ingin bilang, semoga kalian bisa menikmati pesta malam ini," ucap Kai menutup pidatonya. Dia membawa Kyungsoo turun dari podium menghampiri Kris dan Jongdae.

"Bagaimana pidatoku?" tanya Kai langsung membuat kedua pemuda itu mendengus.

"Beruntung kau berdiri disana bersama Kyungsoo, setidaknya itu membuatmu lebih menarik dilihat Kai," jawab Kris sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya terbahak.

Mereka berenam mulai mengobrol dan bercanda setelahnya hingga Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya lembut. Kyungsoo segera memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Sehun berdiri disana. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar berbinar, walaupun dia tahu Sehun tak mungkin bisa seperti biasa. Sehun segera membaur ke yang lainnya sesekali dia melempar tatapan ke Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat gadis itu tersipu.

Sedangkan disudut ruangan itu, Chanyeol masih terus memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Kyungsoo. Dia sempat mengernyit bingung saat melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo bersama Kris, Jongdae dan Kai, disaat ada pasangan masing-masing.

 _"Brengsek! Pintar sekali kalian menyembunyikan hubungan gelap kalian didepan pasangannya,"_ batin Chanyeol mengeram menahan marah.

 _"Kau bahkan bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada gadis itu Kyungsoo."_

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu sebuah kamar di hotel itu dan berjalan keluar menjauhi kamar itu dengan sedikit tergesa. Matanya sedikit mengedar memeriksa apa ada orang yang melihatnya. Namun hal itu membuatnya jadi tidak sadar saat sebuah tangan menariknya masuk kesalah satu kamar yang tak jauh dari lorong itu. Kyungsoo memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangan itu tapi percuma, dia hampir saja berteriak sebelum ada sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya.

"Ini aku."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang sempurna saat mendengar suara itu. dia mulai memberanikan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan itu sukses membuatnya mendelik tak percaya saat menemukan siapa orang itu.

"C-chan - y-yeol?" gumam Kyungsoo terbata. Ya orang itu ada Chanyeol, "A-apa yang kau lakukan? L-lepaskan aku?" lanjut Kyungsoo saat menyadari posisinya sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan tubuh Chanyeol sudah hampir menempel padanya.

"Kenapa kau takut?" ucap Chanyeol terdengar dingin, Kyungsoo mengernyit saat mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang berbeda seperti biasanya, "Bukannya kau biasa seperti ini hm? Jadi kenapa harus takut Kyungsoo," lanjut Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dengan punggung jarinya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar. Tangan yang satunya sudah melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya semakin mendekat.

"A-apa m-maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tajam, matanya nyalang menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin menegang mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya serta sentuhan jarinya yang masih mengelus wajahnya.

"Oh Tuhan Kyungsoo kau menganggumkan dengan gaun merah ini," ucap Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, matanya menyusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dibalik gaun merahnya, "Astaga, aku sangat menginginkanmu Kyungsoo," lanjutnya kembali menghirup aroma Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu aku bisa membayarmu mahal untuk menemaniku malam ini,,,,,"

Kyungsoo mengeram menahan marah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol padanya, tangannya mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga berhasil membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan munduk berapa langkah. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih menyusuri tubuhnya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat nafsu dalam tatapannya.

"Brengsek, apa maksudmu hah?" ucap Kyungsoo, "Aku bukan gadis murahan seperti yang kau maksud tuan Park," lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terbahak membuat kerutan Kyungsoo semakin dalam.

"Oh Kyungsoo, jangan kira aku tak tahu apa yang baru kau lakukan diruang sana. Kau bilang kau bukan wanita murahan? Trus apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hah," ucap Chanyeol sedikit membentak, Kyungsoo sempat tersentak.

Kyungsoo tahu percuma dia mencoba membuka pintu yang sudah dikunci itu. Kyungsoo berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol, dia melangkah mundur saat Chanyeol melangkah maju. Kyungsoo ketakutan saat kakinya menubruk pinggir ranjang.

"C-chanyeol, k-kau salah paham," Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan, tapi dia tahu itu sangat percuma melihat bagaimana mata Chanyeol menatapnya. Kyungsoo meruntuki betapa bodohnya dia, kenapa tadi dia mau datang ketempat ini. Dan membuat Chanyeol semakin salah paham padanya.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kyungsoo sedang berdiri disamping Kai yang masih melingkarkan lengannya dipinggan Kyungsoo secara posesif saat tiba-tiba tangannya menerima sebuah kertas dari Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja walau baru saja menyerahkan itu. Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh dari Kai dan yang lainnya saat melihat isi kertas itu._

 _'Temui aku di 1201 setelah ini'_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan itu, dia tak menyangka Sehun masih berusaha menyempatkan waktu untuknya padahal jelas-jelas ada Baekhyun disini. Dari ujung matanya Kyungsoo dapat melihat Sehun melirik dan tersenyum padanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu dia meninggalkan Kris dan yang lain yang Kyungsoo tahu dia pasti menuju kamar itu._

 _Kyungsoo kembali ke Kai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kai untuk membisikkan sesuatu._

 _"Aku menemui Sehun oppa sebentar Kai," bisiknya._

 _Kai menjauhkan wajahnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya sedikit mengedar seperti mencari sesuatu sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo._

 _"Kau yakin? Ada Baekhyun disini sayang," jawab Kai pelan, Kyungsoo mengangguk._

 _"Hanya sebentar, aku janji," jawabnya. Kai terdiam apa yakin membiarkan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Sehun disaat ada Baekhyun juga disini. Tapi saat melihat tatapan memohon Kyungsoo yang tak mungkin bisa di tolaknya membuat Kai mau tak mau mengangguk, "Terima kasih Kai, aku pergi dulu," Kyungsoo berbinar dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kai dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Kris dan Jongdae._

 _"Sehun," jawab Kai pelan, Kris dan Jongdae mengangguk._

 _Di sudut lain ruangan itu, pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari rombongannya. Dia tahu tujuan Kyungsoo berkat orang kepercayaannya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang juga menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh benci, sedih dan marah. Hal itu membuat kemarahan Chanyeol semakin membuncah._

 _Ya. Mereka tak ada yang tahu kalau Chanyeol juga hadir diacara itu. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang tadi melihatnya. Tak lama setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mulai beranjak dari tempatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _.++_

 _Kyungsoo berjalan dengan senyum yang terpasang di bibirnya. Langkahnya terasa ringan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar yang dimaksud Sehun, hingga dia berhenti tepat di pintu dengan tulisan '1201'. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam sebelum memberanikan menekan bel kamar itu, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk pintu itu terbuka._

 _Sehun tersenyum menyambut Kyungsoo, tangannya terulur dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk masih kedalam kamar itu. Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo._

 _"Ada apa oppa? Kenapa oppa menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung setelah mereka duduk disofa kamar itu. Sehun terlihat gundah._

 _"Oppa?" seru Kyungsoo._

 _"Kyungsoo, sepertinya ada jalan untukku bisa lepas dari keluarga Byun," jawab Sehun, mata Kyungsoo seketika membulat mendengar itu._

 _"A-apa? B-bagaimana caranya oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias._

 _"Aku tak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi mungkin aku bisa mencobanya," jawab Sehun, Kyungsoo masih mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia masih tak tahu arah maskud Sehun, "Aku mendapatkan info dari Jimin -orang kepercayaanku- kalau ada orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan lebih dan bisa merubah segala keputusan dari keluarga Byun. Dan jika orang itu mau dia bisa membuatku bebas bahkan menghilangkan semua tanggung jawabku pada keluarga Byun, Kyungsoo," lanjut Sehun mencoba menjelaskan. Mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya._

 _"B-benarkah o-oppa?" Sehun mengangguk, "S-siapa dia oppa? K-kita harus menemuinya, kita harus memintanya untuk membantu kita oppa, aku yakin dia mau membantu kalau kita bisa menjelaskan baik-baik padanya," lanjut Kyungsoo semangat. Sehun menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo._

 _"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya Kyung," Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Tapi aku tak yakin dia mau membantu kita Kyung. Aku baru mengetahuinya hari ini dari Jimin siapa orang itu sebenarnya, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat Jimin menyerahkan fotonya. Dan hal itu membuaku semakin yakin kalau dia tak kan mungkin membantu kita Kyungsoo," lanjut Sehun membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Terlihat kekecewaan di wajahnya._

 _"K-kenapa o-oppa? Memang siapa orang itu?"_

 _"Orang itu adalah Kakak Baekhyun."_

 _"APA?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _.++_

 _Kyungsoo berjalan lunglai meninggalkan Sehun yang masih ada didalam kamar itu, mereka sudah tak sanggup lagi berfikir sehingga membuat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera pergi._

 _Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri dengan suasana hening, mereka sama-sama hanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo semakin bingung bagaimana caranya dia membantu Sehun untuk keluar dari keluarga Byun, sedangkan Sehun pun juga begitu. Dia sudah terlalu lelah menjalani kehidupan yang sama sekali tidak dinginkannya. Keinginannya hanya Kyungsoo, tapi jika dia nekat itu sama saja merelakan Kyungsoo terluka._

 _Kyungsoo terkekeh dalam hatinya. "Astaga! Tuhan mungkin terlalu mencintai kita oppa, hingga membuat kita semakin lama seperti ini. Disaat ada orang yang mungkin bisa menolong kita, orang itu malah menjadi orang yang mungkin semakin membenci kita," batin Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _._

 _._

 _.++_

TBC

.

.

Waduh gimana chapter ini hehehe :D

.

.

 **Hei,,Ditunggu REVIEWNYA YA...**

 **KARENA AKU BAKAL LANGSUNG UP LANGSUNG NEXT CHAPTER KALAU REVIEWNYA SAMPAI 20...**

 **HEHEEHEHHE**


	6. pengumuman Pindah Lapak

Haiii semuanya...

Maaf bukan up... cuma mau kasih Info kalau semua cerita FF (kecuali yang remake) bakal Aku pindah - Repost ulang di WATTY dan akan di hapus di FFN.

Kalau memang ada yang minat baca silahkan mampir ke akun wattpadku nesyarera

Makasih :D


End file.
